Medicina Preventiva
by Aredhel E. Alcarin
Summary: AU. Seguro que habéis visto un montón de series de médicos. Katara también, pero nunca pensó que ser uno de ellos le traería tantos quebraderos de cabeza... y de corazón.
1. At the beginning

**Notas iniciales: **Bueno, ésta historia se me ocurrió viendo Anatomía de Gray... es el primer fic de Avatar que escribo, aunque ya tenía ganas x3 Espero que os guste =)

**MEDICINA PREVENTIVA**

Capítulo 1

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are_

**At the beginning**

Katara suspiró por quinta vez esa mañana y volvió a repetirse mentalmente que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa. Había pasado el examen para interna con buena nota, y ahora sólo le quedaba un año en el hospital para poder ser residente y empezar a especializarse en neurocirugía, que era lo que ella quería. Sí, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa.

Llevaba parada en medio del pasillo como diez minutos, aferrando el asa de su bolso en bandolera y repasando mentalmente lo que debía hacer al llegar. Su destino era el Hospital General Sozin, el más prestigioso de la ciudad; y estaba muy contenta de haber podido ir.

"¿Katara?" –oyó que le gritaba Sokka desde debajo de las escaleras. Vivían en un pequeño apartamento de dos pisos, lo justo para ellos dos; ya que Gran Gran abuela había insistido en que vivieran juntos durante los primeros años que se emanciparan. Obviamente lo decía por Sokka, que era incapaz de freírse un huevo y le daban pánico las tareas de la casa; ya que ella podría apañárselas perfectamente sola... cuando tuviera el dinero suficiente. Suspiró por sexta vez...- "¿Qué haces ahí parada?"

"Nada, nada. Vámonos" –dijo intentando aparentan tranquilidad. Sokka sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Katara también sonrió. Puede que fuera un pesado y un cabezahueca, pero seguía siendo su hermano. Sokka también había estudiado medicina, lo cual había sorprendido bastante a sus conocidos, (aunque Katara sabía que su hermano era muy inteligente y que podía ponerse a estudiar si se lo proponía) pero ya había pasado su año como interno e iba a comenzar su estancia como residente especializándose es psiquiatría. Puesto que ahí no hay cirugía, no creía que fueran a verse mucho por el hospital; pero aunque sonara infantil a Katara le daba seguridad tenerle cerca.

No cogieron el coche puesto que como sólo tenían uno (regalo de Hakoda a Sokka por acabar la carrera, aunque realmente era de los dos) debían volver juntos, y era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta los turnos y las guardias.

"Pero no te acostumbres, ¿eh? Hoy te acompaño porque es el primer día, pero no quiero estar cargando contigo todos los días..." –dijo mientras se sentaban en la parada del autobús. Katara le miró con mala cara.

"¿Y por qué no cojo YO el coche todos los días?"

"Por que quiero conservarlo, y no es que tú seas una maravilla al volante..." –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, a lo que Katara soltó un bufido y comenzó a darle un tick en el ojo, señal de que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

"¡Oye, que tuviera que repetir el práctico no quiere decir nada! ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de que ese árbol se cruzase en mi camino... al aparcar!" –le gritó a su hermano, que se apresuró a intentar tranquilizarla.

Si ya normalmente cuando se enfadaba de verdad podría ser capaz de romper un iceberg, ese día que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal no quería ni imaginárselo... y no era plan de montar un numerito en medio de la parada del autobús.

"Vale, vale. Lo que tú digas... " –dijo Sokka dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Katara se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada justo cuando llegó el autobús. Pensaba pasarse todo el trayecto mirando mal a su hermano, pero en un día como ese no era capaz de tener un enfado en condiciones.

Llegaron a hospital en seguida. Cerca de la puerta principal, bajo un árbol, una silueta esperaba. Les saludó con la mano cuando los vio y se acercó con una sonrisa.

"¡Buenos días Katara, Sokka!" –dijo Aang-. "¿Qué tal, nerviosa?" –le preguntó alegremente. Parecía que él estaba encantado con la situación.

Katara asintió levemente.

"Bueno, os dejo" –anunció Sokka, pues él debía irse a otro pabellón- "Ya me contarás" –le dijo a Katara, con una sonrisa de apoyo.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano.

"¡Estoy muy emocionado!" –dijo Aang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. "No pensé que esto llegara tan pronto... ¡Vamos! ¡No vayamos a llegar tarde!" –gritó cogiendo a Katara de la mano y tirando de ella hacia dentro del hospital.

Su entusiasmo era contagioso, y Katara se sintió más positiva. Aang era una especie de niño prodigio, había sacado la mejor nota de los últimos 50 años en el examen y sin muestras de haberse esforzado demasiado. De hecho, era bastante vago, y a Katara a veces le frustraba no poder conseguir los mismos resultados con el doble de esfuerzo. Pero era su mejor amigo, y se alegraba mucho por él.

Se preguntó si habrían oído hablar de Aang en aquel hospital, ¿le darían un trato especial de ser así? Miró a su amigo para ver si daba alguna señal estar agobiado, pero seguía tan jovial como siempre; mirando a todas partes asombrado.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a las taquillas para cambiarse y acto seguido tener una pequeña reunión con el residente que les tocara, quien sería su superior directo. Ya con la ropa de trabajo se juntaron con el resto de nuevos internos, y Katara pudo reconocer una cara familiar. Zuko. Torció el gesto e intentó alejarse, llevándose a Aang consigo. Zuko también había estudiado con ellos, y no era una persona que se caracterizara por sus buenos modales y su simpatía, precisamente. Ni siquiera era demasiado brillante, y Katara estaba segura de que había tenido enchufe con el examen y la entrada en el hospital, ya que su padre era quien ponía el dinero y lo mantenía a flote. De hecho, el nombre del hospital era en honor a un antepasado suyo. Demasiadas coincidencias.

Sin embargo, Aang no pensaba lo mismo.

"¡Ey, Zuko!" –le saludó desde la otra punta de la sala, aunque entre lo bajito que era y la gente que había prácticamente sólo sobresalía su brazo entre las cabezas de la gente.

Zuko se giró con una ceja levantada. Bueno, con su única ceja de hecho. La mitad de los internos que les acompañaban retrocedieron un paso al ver la enorme quemadura que le atravesaba el lado izquierdo de la cara. Zuko soltó un gruñido y miró hacia el lado contrario, haciendo caso omiso de Aang y todos los demás.

Por fin salieron varias personas del despacho, quienes debían elegir su grupo de internos. Katara, como todos los demás, estaba atenta por si decían su nombre, el cual finalmente fue dicho por un hombre robusto con el ceño fruncido. Realmente no parecía muy contento de estar ahí...

"Aquí" –se apresuró a contestar, y se acercó al los internos a los que ya había nombrado.

"Bien... " –comentó, sin mirarla siquiera-. "Siguiente, Aang" –éste se acercó sonriente, feliz de que le hubiera tocado en el mismo grupo de a Katara. El hombre también sonrió de medio lado-. "¿Tú eres el famoso genio?"

Aang asintió.

"Je. No pensé que fueras tan... enclenque" –comentó. A Aang le cambió la expresión y bufó, cruzándose de brazos. El hombre siguió mirando la lista, y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver el último nombre. Cuando lo dijo, sonrió con malicia-. "Zuko"

El aludido no pudo más que darse con la palma de la mano en la frente, maldiciendo por su mala suerte.

"¿Qué tal estamos, Principito?" –le dijo a modo de saludo burlonamente

"Déjame en paz, Zhao" –le contestó sin mirarle, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Pero qué maneras son estas de tratar a tu superior? Voy a tener que informar a tu padre de esto..." –comentó negando con la cabeza, para dirigirse ahora a todo su equipo-. "Bien, ahora yo estoy al mando. No vais a dar un paso sin que yo lo sepa, así que espero que no la caguéis por que os aseguro que quien lo pasaría peor seríais vosotros. Tomad vuestro busca" –dijo tirándoles uno a cada uno, que cogieron al vuelo.

Katara guardó el suyo en un bolsillo. Siempre le había dado curiosidad cómo iba eso, aunque Sokka le había dicho que acabaría hasta las narices del aparatito.

"Bueno, pues seguidme. Los primeros días los pasaréis en la zona de oncología" – anunció Zhao dándoles la espalda, y de repente se acordó de algo. Se giró y comenzó a señalarlos uno por uno, contándolos-."No pienso aprenderme vuestros nombres, así que tú serás Uno" –señaló al primero del grupo-, "tú Dos" –señaló al siguiente-, "tú Tres" –dijo señalando a Katara-, "tú serás Enano Enclenque" –dijo señalando a Aang- "y tú Pequeño Príncipe... no, mejor Dos Caras" –concluyó señalando a Zuko y riéndose de su propio chiste-. "¿Estamos?" –añadió con una mirada inquisidora.

Todos asintieron con caras de enfado, pero por una cosa o por otra no dijeron nada.

"Así, perfecto. Seguidme todos" –comenzó a andar, con todos detrás de él como patitos siguiendo a su madre.

Caminaron entre el hospital y se pararon en una zona de consulta.

"Enano, tú te quedas aquí. Ya que eres taaan bueno, te doy un trabajito especial. Es una simple revisión rutinaria, así que no puedes estropearlo. Cuando termines, haces un informe y me lo das; y espero no tener quejas de los padres" –le ordenó dándole una carpeta y empujándole a entrar en una de las habitaciones-. "Los demás seguimos"

Aang se quedó parado frente a la puerta un poco nervioso. Si "esperaba no tener quejas de los padres" querría decir que iba a tratar a un niño, lo es que no sabía si era algo a favor o en contra. Bueno, supuestamente tampoco tenía que hacer mucho... cogió aire y abrió la puerta.

Dentro estaba una chica menuda, que debía tener su misma edad, sentada en la camilla con los pies colgando. En cuanto la puerta se abrió ésta giró bruscamente la cabeza para ver quién había entrado. Bueno, puede que eso no fuese lo más acertado... mas bien para saber quién había entrado. Aang ahogó un grito al comprobar que la chica era ciega.

"¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no ha venido el bocazas de Zhao?" –preguntó aguzando el oído, y Aang se sorprendió –a parte del vocabulario utilizado, ya que parecía de muy buena familia- de que hubiera notando la diferencia sin que hubiese hablado.

"¡Hola! Me llamo Aang, y soy nuevo aquí... Zhao me ha mandado que te haga yo la revisión" –dijo con una sonrisa y saludando con la mano, para darse cuenta al momento de que ese gesto era algo innecesario con ella.

"Hola" –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, y por un momento pareció que le daba vueltas a algo-. "Oye..." –comenzó sin estar muy segura de lo que iba a preguntar- "¿No eres una mujer, no?"

A Aang se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"¡No, claro que no!" –contestó, elevando un poco el tono.

"No tienes voz de mujer, pero haces tan poquito ruido al pisar... que debes de ser muy pequeño..." –explicó ella, casi haciendo una reflexión para sí misma-. "Bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez. Estoy perfectamente, puedes irte" –dijo, y hizo un gesto con la mano invitándole a salir.

Aang negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de nuevo de que no podía verle.

"No tardaremos, en serio. Y no te voy a hacer nada que duela, o sea que..." –comenzó, pero ella le cortó bruscamente.

"Escucha, Pies Ligeros: soy ciega desde que nací. No me importa, puedo valerme perfectamente por mí misma y estoy sana como una roca. Y aún así, mis padres me envían aquí una vez a la semana a comprobar que mi visión no ha mejorado y que sigo igual de sana. Los médicos saben que es una tontería, lo saben las enfermeras, lo saben los señores de la limpieza y lo sé yo, pero como mis padres pagan bien a nadie le importa tener que hacerme venir aquí cada semana a decirme que estoy bien y que no me pasa nada. Así que gracias por no hacerme perder mi precioso tiempo" –terminó bajándose de la camilla de un saltito, para andar como Pedro por su casa por la pequeña habitación, tantear un poco para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle con la mano que se fuera, de nuevo.

Era evidente que conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano y que tenía un oído finísimo, pero Aang lejos de entristecerse o indignarse por su historia, aplaudió.

"¡Wow, es increíble! ¡En serio! ¿Y no te da miedo chocarte con algo?" –preguntó emocionado.

La chica tardó un momento en asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. Pasados unos instantes, sonrió.

"No soy del tipo de persona que _esquiva_ las cosas. Si hay un obstáculo, se destruye. Es simple" –dijo volviendo a sentarse en la camilla.

"Es un punto de vista... interesante. Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te llamas" –preguntó Aang amablemente.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

"Mi historial está para algo, ¿sabes?" –dijo, refiriéndose obviamente a los papeles que le había dado Zhao.

Aang se sintió algo estúpido por un momento, pero reaccionó con otra carcajada.

"Bien, pues... encantado, señorita Bei Fong"

"Toph. Sólo Toph, ¿vale?" –le espetó rudamente.

"Claro, claro. Como quieras" –contestó divertido por los repentinos momentos de malos modales-. "Bueno, ehm... ¿quieres que me quede un rato y te haga compañía, o te dejo sola?"

Toph enarcó una ceja. Realmente era la primera vez que le preguntaban lo que ella quería hacer, a pesar de que en el fondo siempre hiciera lo que le daba la gana.

"Cuando me haya cansado de ti ya te lo diré" –contestó al final.

Aang sonrió y se sentó en la silla. Total, Zhao no le había dicho _cuándo_ debía darle el informe, así que suponía que tenía toda la mañana libre.

* * *

Ya era la hora de comer. Sokka había quedado con su hermana y Aang en la cafetería, y caminaba en esa dirección repasando los casos que había visto esa mañana. La parte de psiquiatría estaba algo apartada del resto del hospital, pero ese día decidió atajar por la zona de cirugía a ver si los veía de casualidad.

Así iba, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando notó que chocó contra alguien. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya caído en el suelo, una chica joven estaba también medio sentada en frente de él; pasándose una mano por el trasero que era donde había recibido todo el impacto contra el suelo. Llevaba el uniforme, así que por lo menos no había chocado contra un paciente.

"Lo siento..." –dijo Sokka, frotándose él también la zona dolorida-. "Iba distraído"

Se levantó y le cedió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

"Bueno, yo tampoco prestaba mucha atención" –dijo sacando la lengua-. "Me llamo Suki"

"Sokka" –dijo él, dándole la mano y decidiendo sacar todo su potencial de don Juan al comprobar que la chica no estaba nada mal-. "Vaya, no te había visto mucho por aquí... debes ser interna. Mi hermana también ha empezado este año, ¿sabes?"

"Ah, qué bien..." –comentó mientras recogía los papeles que se le habían caído en el choque, aunque Sokka seguía a lo suyo.

"Sí, bueno, ella tiene suerte de tenerme a mí para que la ayude. Yo ya soy residente, ¿sabes? De psiquiatría, primer año" –añadió, con una mueca de superioridad-. "Así que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, ya sabes... ¿Qué especialidad quieres hacer tú?"

Suki sonrió de medio lado.

"Cirugía ortopédica y traumatológica. De hecho estoy en mi segundo año de residente, así que ya sabes, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda..." –comentó mirándose las uñas, para luego irse dedicándole una última sonrisa que claramente decía 'He ganado'.

Sokka se quedó helado por un momento, para después darse con la palma de la mano en la frente. Decidió seguir hasta la cafetería vigilando a cada paso que daba no volver a chocarse con nadie, y menos si era una chica guapa como antes.

Cuando llegó por fin a la cafetería, Katara y Aang lo esperaban sentados. Le habían guardado un sitio, que ocupó en cuanto hubo cogido su comida y dejo caer la cabeza contra la superficie metálica de la mesa. Katara por su parte apenas había probado su comida.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti, Sokka?" –preguntó Aang, que parecía que era el único que había pasado una buena mañana.

"He hecho el ridículo con una residente de segundo. Una muy guapa"

"Oh, ya veo..." –murmuró, imaginándose cualquier cosa. No tenía que haber sido para tanto, de todos modos...

Sokka giró la cabeza hacia su hermana.

"¿Tú también te has chocado con alguien?"

Katara le miró levantando una ceja.

"Hemos empezado en oncología. No puedo ser impasible y casi he llorado al ver a algunos niños, Zhao me ha dicho que con esa actitud no llegaré lejos y Zuko a acertado 3 preguntas más que yo" –murmuró resentida, ¡ella había sabido perfectamente las respuestas, pero era incapaz mantener la cabeza despejada y soltar respuestas que tenían que ver con cómo se estaban muriendo esas personas delante de sus narices!

"¿Zuko? ¿Ese memo está aquí?"

Aang asintió.

"Ja, pues menos mal que voy a verle el pelo... lo bueno es que podéis contármelo si lía alguna" –y ya algo más animado, empezó a comer.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, aquí está el primer capi... creo que me he metido donde no me llaman intentando plasmar a los médicos y el hospital U.U Pero bueno, intento informarme bien. Si tenéis que corregirme algo no dudéis en hacerlo, es la única forma de aprender =).

Música que inspiró este capi:

Give a reason – Megumi Hayashibara (Opening Slayers Next)

Crazy Rainbow Star - ? (7º Opening One Piece)

Tubular bells – Mike Oldfield (Soundtrack El Exorcista)

Go the distance – Versionada por Lucas Gabreel (Soundtrack Hércules)

Comatose - Skillet

Los lyrics del principio son de At the beginning (Soundtrack Anastasia)


	2. Puede ser

**Notas iniciales: **Bueno, aquí tenéis el segundo capi =) Espero que os guste ^^

Sólo comentar una cosilla: me han dicho que se nota mucho que soy española, así que he intentado neutralizar el lenguaje aunque creo que no lo he conseguido mucho ~_~ Por eso os pido que si hay palabras o expresiones que no entendáis, que me lo digáis para que las explique y evite volver a utilizarlas =) Ahora sí, os dejo con el fic...

**MEDICINA PREVENTIVA**

Capítulo 2

_Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el sol,_

_puede ser que el mal domine tus horas_

_o que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor_

**Puede ser**

Zuko fue a la cafetería lo más tarde que pudo, intentando evitar todo el bullicio que se formaba (aunque, por supuesto, aún quedaba mucha gente), pero al menos no tenía que verles las caras a sus "compañeros" internos –cómo odiaba llamarlos así...- . Fue pasando por las diferentes vitrinas con comida y cogió lo primero que pilló para pasar rápido por la caja. Un hombre mayor muy sonriente esperaba tranquilamente.

"Buenos días, sobrino" –saludó el hombre, cobrándole la bandeja de comida-. "¿Cómo estás pasando tu primer día?"

Zuko rodó los ojos.

"Psé..." –contestó desganado. Realmente había estado muchas veces en aquel hospital, ya no sólo cuando ocurrió el... "incidente" donde se hizo la quemadura, si no que debido a los asuntos de su padre era casi como su segunda casa; pero por supuesto no era lo mismo estar de visita o como paciente que como médico.

Su tío soltó una carcajada por la emotiva respuesta.

"Bueno, en cuanto tenga un rato iré a sentarme contigo y me lo cuentas más detenidamente" –le dijo al ver que ya venía más gente detrás de su sobrino-. "¿No querrás un té para acompañar eso...?" –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, ofreciéndole una tacita.

"Tío, por favor..." –murmuró Zuko. No es que odiara el té, pero lo de su tío era una obsesión.

Iroh se encogió de hombros y lo bebió él de un trago. Zuko sonrió de medio lado y se fue a una mesa alejada. Nadie se sorprendía de que se hubiesen parado a hablar, ya que su tío era una persona muy abierta y siempre aprovechaba para entablar conversación con cualquier cliente. Y la mayoría ni siquiera sabía con quién estaban hablando.

Eso molestaba bastante a Zuko. Iroh había su gran cirujano, uno famoso y reconocido, que se retiró unos años atrás; y estaba muy orgulloso de él. Por eso odiaba que nadie supiera quién era y que a su tío le diera igual. Lo había comentado con él muchas veces, pero él siempre le contestaba que no quería tener gente alrededor que sólo quisiera estar con él por quien era. También decía que así era mucho más divertido, por que veías cómo actuaba la gente realmente ante una persona cualquiera. A Zuko le seguía pareciendo que de esa manera lo único que hacía era menospreciarse.

Unos minutos después Iroh comprobó que apenas quedaba gente en la cafetería, y que podría abandonar la caja.

"Pao, ¿te importa quedarse solo un rato?" – le preguntó a su compañero, que llevaba la otra caja. Éste negó con la cabeza-. "Gracias"

Se fijó en que Zuko había elegido una mesa con dos sillas. Sonrió, sabía que nunca admitiría que lo había hecho adrede.

"Bueno, parece que ya casi has terminado" –comentó al sentarse.

"No tengo ninguna prisa en volver con Zhao" –murmuró Zuko con una mueca de asco. Iroh no pudo reprimir una carcajada al oírlo. Estaba seguro que su hermano había tenido algo que ver en esa elección... estaba claro que tenía un retorcido sentido del humor.

"Bueno, ha podido ser una casualidad" –dijo para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Zuko no dijo nada. Era evidente que él también pensaba que su padre había tenido que ver en ese asunto, y eso le ponía de mal humor.

"Bueno, y... ¿qué has visto hoy?" –preguntó Iroh, ya que veía que su sobrino no estaba muy hablador esa mañana.

"La zona de oncología"

"Ya veo... no creo que sea el mejor sitio para empezar" –comentó, a lo que Zuko se encogió de hombros. De repente, pareció que Iroh se acordaba de algo-. "Oye, ¿y el tema de...?" –comenzó, aunque su sobrino le cortó.

"Aún no he ido" –dijo secamente.

Iroh le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

"No es una obligación, y lo sabes"

"Ya..." –dijo Zuko, aunque sonó como si lo estuviera diciendo para sí mismo. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más cuando le sobresaltó el pitido del busca-. "Estúpido aparato... tengo que irme, tío. Vendré a la noche" –su tío asintió.

"Sí, no hagas esperar a Zhao..." –le dijo para picarle, a lo que Zuko respondió con una mirada que claramente decía 'Ja, ja, muy gracioso'.

Salió de la cafetería y se fue rápidamente a la zona de oncología. Efectivamente, Zhao ya estaba allí, y para su desgracia los demás de su grupo también.

"Vamos un poco retrasados, ¿eh?" –dijo Zhao sin mirarle siquiera-. "Bueno, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: os asignaré un paciente a cada uno, al que seguiréis durante toda su estancia en el hospital. Lo que quiero que hagáis hoy es que comprobéis los historiales de cada uno, tipo de cáncer, medicación, dieta, pruebas... todo, para que os familiaricéis con ellos. En los próximos días debéis estar presentes en todas las pruebas que se les haga" –echó un vistazo a sus internos para ver que habían entendido-. "Muy bien. Éstos son. Hala, ya estáis tardando" –les dijo después de darles los papeles.

Katara miró el suyo. El nombre de la paciente era Yue. La recordaba de la ronda que habían hecho esa mañana, era una chica algo mayor que ella, con una cara muy dulce. Miró a Aang, que le sonrió levantando los pulgares. Katara cogió aire y se dirigió a la habitación de Yue.

Entró despacio. Ella estaba tumbada con la cama reclinada, con expresión aburrida. En cuanto vio que alguien entraba, levantó la cabeza. Katara carraspeó antes de hablar.

"Hola. Me llamo Katara, y ayudaré en tu caso a partir de hoy" –se presentó con una sonrisa, no sabiendo muy bien si había elegido las palabras adecuadas.

"Hola doctora" –contestó ella amablemente con voz clara.

Katara ensanchó su sonrisa, su aspecto era bastante bueno. Parecía algo cansada, pero nada más. Y tenía un precioso pelo rubio platino, de ese que de tan rubio parece blanco; lo que quería decir que no había habido quimioterapia.

"Es nueva, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Yue.

Katara la miró de soslayo.

"¿Tanto se me nota?" –preguntó desanimada. Yue soltó una risita.

"Parece nerviosa. Y no lleva bata" –explicó señalando su uniforme. Katara suspsiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo-. "No se preocupe, puedo hablar abiertamente de mi enfermedad. No tema ser directa"

Katara esbozó una sonrisa. Tenía que hacerse ver más segura de sí misma.

"En realidad no vengo a traerte noticias, sólo debo revisar tu historial; ya que voy a estar siguiendo tu caso" –explicó suavemente, no podía evitar que esa chica le transmitiera serenidad-. "Y puedes tutearme" –añadió al final.

"Está bien, doctora. Es decir, Katara" –dijo Yue-. "Si necesitas preguntarme algo..." –murmuró, aunque realmente parecía que lo único que quería era hablar un poco.

"No creo que sea necesario" –contestó Katara, si iba a empezar una conversación intentaría evitar el tema del cáncer-. "Así que te llamas Yue... es un nombre bonito, me gusta"

Ésta sonrió. Sabía que estaba comenzando con un tema tan trivial para hacerla sentir cómoda, aunque realmente no hacía falta. Aún así apreciaba el esfuerzo de Katara por ser amable con ella.

"Significa 'luna'. Mi madre me contó que me lo pusieron porque nací un día de luna llena" –dijo ella.

"Vaya. Mi nombre no tiene ningún significad especial, creo... " –dijo Katara-. "¿Tienes hermanos?"

Yue negó con la cabeza.

"Yo tengo uno. Se llama Sokka, y también es médico. A veces no le aguanto, pero es muy buena persona..."

"Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano. O una hermana"

"De pequeña a veces pensaba qué sentiría siendo hija única, pero bueno... en realidad no cambiaría a Sokka por nada" –dijo Katara con una sonrisa, seguramente recordando alguna travesura.

"Me gustaría conocerlo"

"Bueno, seguro que él también estaría encantado de conocerte. Empezaría con su rollo de 'hey nena, ¿cómo va eso?' y esas cosas" –comentó Katara poniendo voz grave, a lo que las dos soltaron una carcajada.

Yue iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un enfermero de largo pelo castaño recogido en una coleta baja. Parecía algo contrariado de que hubiese otro médico en la habitación.

"¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que tomarle la tensión..."

Katara se apartó para dejarle sitio.

"Claro, claro. Pasa"

El chico pasó sin hacer mucho ruido y se acercó a Yue.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?" –le preguntó amablemente.

"Bien. Ya se me ha pasado el dolor de cabeza que me ha dado esta mañana" –comentó Yue.

"Me alegro" –contestó con una sonrisa, terminando de tomarle la tensión-. "Bueno, pues ya está. Todo normal" –entonces se giró hacia Katara-. "No sabía que la habían cambiado de médico"

"No, no, yo soy interna. Me han asignado su caso" –contestó, realmente ella prácticamente sólo iba a mirar y aprender-. "Me llamo Katara" –dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

El enfermero reprimió un sonrojo y le dio la mano.

"Haru"

"Encantada, Haru"

"Igualmente. Bueno, entonces supongo que te veré por aquí..." –comentó algo nervioso.

"Claro, ya nos veremos" –contestó Katara con una sonrisa, mientras Haru salía bastante contento por su descubrimiento.

Yue rió por lo bajo.

"Le gustas"

Katara parpadeó.

"¿Cómo le voy a gustar si me conoce de hace dos minutos?" –preguntó incrédula.

Yue soltó una carcajada, y Katara sonrió. No parecía enferma, a pesar de tener un tumor cerebral. Reía, hablaba... y eso estaba bien.

* * *

Zuko entró a la habitación de su paciente. En la habitación estaban una mujer sentada a los pies de la cama y un niño tumbado. Ambos le miraron cuando entró, aunque se presentó antes de que pudieran preguntar nada.

"Me llamo Zuko, y ayudaré en el caso de su hijo"

La mujer pareció sopesarlo unos momentos.

"Oh, está... está bien. ¿Tienen que hacerle alguna prueba ahora, doctor?" –preguntó, parecía algo... ¿intimidada? Zuko decidió relajarse un poco.

"No, de momento sólo he venido para ver cómo está" –dijo, revisando los papeles que le habían dado. Tumor renal, respondiendo muy positivamente al tratamiento. Parecía que se había detectado bastante pronto.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, el niño se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba pensando desde que Zuko entró.

"¿Qué tienes en la cara?" –preguntó con total naturalidad.

Zuko se quedó plantado en el sitio, reprimiendo con mucha fuerza de voluntad contestarle una grosería al niño. De lo que no se libró fue de una buena mirada de reproche por parte de su madre.

"¡Lee, por favor, no seas maleducado!" –le reprendió mirando de soslayo a Zuko-. "Perdone, es que... no sabe controlarse muy bien..."

"Una quemadura" –dijo de repente, como quien habla del tiempo.

Lee parecía muy intrigado.

"¿Cómo te la hiciste?"

"Lee, te estoy diciendo que no molestes al doctor..." –le repitió severamente, parecía que no veía a Zuko de mucha confianza.

"Un castigo por no portarme bien. Yo que tú le haría caso a tu madre" –contestó con toda serenidad, y cuando Lee iba a volver a preguntar parecía que lo pensó mejor. A Sela, su madre, no le parecía el mejor método para mantener los modales de su hijo, pero no dijo nada.

Justo en ese momento entró una enfermera en la habitación. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza baja, y saludó a Lee con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Song! Esta mañana ha venido otra enfermera" –dijo Lee cruzándose de brazos y poniendo morros.

Song rió y sacó la lengua.

"Perdona, pero se me ha adelantado. Sabes que siempre intento ser yo quien viene a verte. A ver, estira el brazo que tengo que tomarte la tensión..." –le dijo, y Lee obedeció alegremente-. "De todos modos, la enfermera que ha venido me ha dicho que hoy has comido mejor. Eso está bien" –le dijo mientras le colocaba el aparato.

"Lee sabe que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo, ¿verdad, cielo?" –le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

En ese momento Zuko carraspeó molesto por ser ignorado . Song se giró sorprendida.

"Oh, lo siento... no sabía que estabais con el doctor" –dijo con una mueca de disculpa, y retiró los aparatos de la tensión una vez que hubo terminado-. "Bueno, todo perfecto. Espero que sigas comiendo así de bien, ya te veré por la noche, ¿vale?"

Lee asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Song se dirigió a Zuko con la intención de tenderle la mano para presentarse, pero en cuanto Lee volvió a quedar "libre" Zuko se acercó a la cama dejándola bastante cortada. Song suspiró y salió de la habitación, despidiéndose con la mano de Lee.

* * *

Sokka volvió a pasar por la zona de cirugía una vez terminado su turno dispuesto a encontrar a Suki y darle una mejor impresión, aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que en realidad no sabía por dónde buscar. Sabía su nombre y especialidad, pero no sabía en qué zona estaba trabajando ni qué horarios tenía. Se plantó en medio de la entrada del pabellón, con una mano en la barbilla, dudando de si preguntar por ella o no, porque igual no le hacía mucha gracia.

Estuvo un rato observando a la gente que pasaba, sin verla. Cuando ya iba a desistir, notó una mano en el hombro. Se giró pensando que sería Katara, o Aang, pero sonrió al ver que era la misma Suki.

"¡Suki! Te estaba buscando"

"Ya me extrañaba que estuvieras observando el paisaje" –comentó con una media sonrisa.

"Oye, yo... no empezamos con muy buen pie, así que... ¿podríamos presentarnos otra vez? Como si ayer no nos hubiéramos visto" –dijo, con una mano en la nuca y algo nervioso.

Suki ensanchó la sonrisa. Realmente, a pesar de lo tonto de su primer encuentro, Sokka le había llamado la atención.

"Muy bien. Me llamo Suki, y soy residente de segundo año" –dijo tendiéndole la mano.

"Sokka, residente de primero" –dijo él a su vez, cerrando el apretón de manos.

"Bueno, pues ya está" –completó Suki, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Sokka soltó una risilla nerviosa.

"Sí, bueno... sólo quería que supieras que no soy un estúpido"

Suki rió. No pensaba que lo fuera.

"Bueno, pues ya lo sé" –le dijo con una sonrisa, y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos un tanto incómodos-. "En fin... ya... ya sabes dónde encontrarme, si alguna vez... quieres algo"

"Claro, claro... si alguna vez pasas por psiquiatría por... lo que sea, pues allí estoy yo"

"Bien..."

"Sí, bien... bueno, pues ya nos vemos" –dijo Sokka, como despedida.

"Nos vemos" –secundó Suki, y justo antes de que Sokka se alejara le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Ya se van viendo más personajes... y las cosas ni siquiera han empezado a liarse *muajaja*

Muchísimas gracias a **Rashel_Shiru **_(He tenido en cuenta lo del lenguaje, aunque no se note TT^TT... en cuanto a las parejas, el fic acabará en Zutara y Soki seguro, aunque el Taang aún tengo que pensarlo U.U Por lo demás, muchas gracias =) Intento informarme bien sobre cómo van las cosas dentro del hospital...) _y **Lolipop91 **_(Yo la verdad me vicié a Anatomía de Gray a partir de la segunda temporada =P...Y muchas gracias por lo demas =)), espero que os haya gustado el capi ^^._

Música que inspiró este capítulo:

- Amish paradise – Weird Al Yancovic

- What's this? – versionada por Fall Out Boy (Soundtrack Pesadilla antes de Navidad)

- Kung Fu Fighting – Carl Douglas

- River Lullaby – Amy Grant (Soudntrack El príncipe de Egipto)

- (I wanna be) like other girls – versionada por Atomic Kitten (Soundtrack Mulan 2)

Los lyrics del principio son de Puede ser (El Canto del Loco con La Oreja de van Gogh)


	3. In the shadows

**Notas iniciales: **Aquí va otro capi! ^o^ Aquí empiezan las relaciones que más adelante traerán las verdaderamente importantes... sí, me gusta llevar las cosas despacio y liarlo todo Dx Aún así, espero que os guste xD

¡Ah! Recordad que si no entendéis alguna palabra o expresión, os pido que me lo digáis para explicarla y evitar usarla de nuevo =)

**MEDICINA PREVENTIVA**

Capítulo 3

_[No sleep] No sleep until I am done with finding the answer,_

_[Won't stop] Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer,_

_[Sometimes] I feel I'm going down and so disconnected,_

_[Somehow] I know that I am haunted to be wanted._

**In the shadows**

Aang llegó al hospital un poco tarde a la mañana siguiente. Katara lo esperaba en el mismo lugar donde él había estado la mañana anterior, y la saludó con la mano en cuanto la vio.

"¡Perdona, me he dormido!" –se disculpó al llegar junto a ella.

"No te preocupes, no es tan tarde. Si te dijera lo que me ha costado levantar a Sokka... parece mentira, con su edad..." –comentó Katara negando con la cabeza, mientras entraban al hospital.

"Es que tú eres muy madrugadora" –le dijo Aang sacando la lengua.

Katara sonrió.

"Bueno, tendrá que haber alguien responsable..."

Entraron y pasaron rápidamente por la zona de taquillas para cambiarse. Cuando ya estaban, se unieron al resto de su grupo en la entrada, esperando que llegara Zhao con algo de trabajo para darles. Al final habían tenido tiempo de sobra.

"¿Qué tal tu paciente?" –preguntó Aang de repente.

Katara esbozó una sonrisa recordando a Yue.

"Es una chica joven, se llama Yue. Es muy dulce, seguro que te caería bien"

Aang sonrió, aunque con algo de tristeza. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga.

"Oye, Katara... no deberías encariñarte demasiado..." –murmuró, no quería sonar rudo.

Katara torció el gesto, aunque sabía que tenía razón. No era su culpa ser de lágrima fácil.

"Ya, ya lo sé... pero está muy bien, ¿sabes? Y además, no puede ser malo que hable con ella y eso..."

"No, para ella no... " –volvió a murmurar Aang, tan bajito que no estaba seguro de que Katara le hubiese oído-. "Pero seguro que tienes razón y acaba recuperándose" –dijo al fin con un tono de voz normal y enseñando los dientes en la mejor sonrisa que pudo conseguir.

Katara le agradeció las palabras, ser positivo era lo mejor.

"¿Y tu paciente qué tal?" –preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

"¡Muy bien! Es un viejito muy simpático llamado Pathik" –contestó Aang alegremente-. "Aunque parecía algo solitario, creo que no tiene familia que le visite..." –continuó apenando su expresión.

Katara estuvo a punto de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera su hermanito pequeño. La había prevenido de no encariñarse con los pacientes cuando era lo que él mismo estaba haciendo...

En ese momento llegó Zhao, medio a al carrera, casi pasándolos de largo. En cuanto se fijó en quiénes eran se paró un momento, sólo para excusarse.

"Tengo una operación, así que... ehm... id a urgencias" –dijo, y volvió a irse.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, y acto seguido todos fueron el tropel a dicha zona. Durante el trayecto Katara se fijó en que Zuko no paraba de mirarla y apartar la vista frunciendo el ceño, como si quisiera decirle algo pero decidiera que no en el último momento. Puede que fuera su imaginación, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Al fin, pareció que se animaba a hacer lo que fuera que quisiese hacer. Se plantó frente a Katara con una mueca de estarse arrepintiendo.

"Katara..." –comenzó, gesticulando con las manos, y abriendo la boca como para decir algo sin decir nada finalmente. Parecía que intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas. Katara estaba desconcertada y no paraba de mirar a lo lados, como si fuese una broma de cámara oculta-. "Bueno días" –dijo al final con toda la dignidad que pudo, reprimiendo un gruñido de frustración. Parecía que al final no lo había conseguido.

Katara seguía estupefacta y miró a Aang con tal mirada de confusión y desconcierto que él no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

"¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿A qué ha venido?"

"Sólo te ha saludado" –dijo Aang con una sonrisa.

"Ya, pero ¿por qué?"

"Oh, vamos, sólo ha sido un saludo. Supongo que querrá ser amable, te dije que no era mala persona"

"Si tú lo dices..." –comentó suspirando. Bueno, podía ser sólo eso, que intentara ser amable. Un poco tarde, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca.

Urgencias estaba a rebosar cuando llegaron, pero ninguno sabía la autoridad que tenía para tratar solo a un paciente. Song, que estaba trabajando allí en ese momento, se fijó en ellos.

"¿Venís a ayudar?" –preguntó algo agobiada con una mueca de esperanza.

Katara asintió.

"Nos manda Zhao"

"Muy bien, pues... hay dos salas más que podéis usar, así que, bueno, repartios como veáis..." –dijo apuradamente, mientras le indicaba a un hombre que ya podía pasar a su consulta.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Song preguntó que quién era el siguiente, y una mujer con un corte en el brazo dijo que era ella.

"Pase con él, por favor" –dijo señalando a Aang, que era el que tenía más cerca. Éste y la mujer entraron a una de las salas-. "Muy bien, ¿y el siguiente?"

Otra mujer levanto la mano. Traía un bebé en un carrito y decía que tenía mucha fiebre.

"Bien, usted pase con él" –dijo señalando esta vez a Zuko, que era el siguiente. La mujer no se movió. Al momento puso una mueca de disculpa.

"¿No me puede tratar... ella?" –murmuró, mirando a Katara.

Katara y Song mirando a Zuko en señal de que le hubiera afectado de alguna manera el comentario, pero seguía impasible. Simplemente miró a Katara y con un gesto de manos le indicó que le daba paso. Ella y la mujer entraron en silencio.

Todos parecieron quedarse callados por un momento, aunque al momento cada cual volvió a lo suyo. Aún así, Song pudo notar que la mayoría de las miradas y susurros trataban de Zuko y su cicatriz. Negó con la cabeza y entró a tratar a su paciente; y cuando salió para llamar al siguiente comprobó que Zuko seguía apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos. Y aguantándose las ganas de gritarles tres verdades a toda esa gente, eso seguro. Indignada como estaba, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que arremangarse la pernera derecha del pantalón, mostrando otra quemadura igual de escandalosa. Zuko abrió los ojos incrédulo, mientras Song se paseaba de esta guisa entre los pacientes.

En ese momento Katara salía de su consulta. Con la misma mirada de incredulidad miró a la enfermera. Desvió la mirada hacia Zuko, asombrándose aún más al descubrir que estaba esbozando una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de _agradecimiento_. Nunca pensó que las palabras 'sonrisa' y 'agradecimiento' podrían ir en la misma frase que 'Zuko'.

Éste, por su parte, se acercó a Song y le dio un toquecito en e hombro para que se girara hacia él.

"Ya puedes taparte eso. No... no hacía falta" –le dijo en lo que pretendía ser un tono suave, aunque sonó algo rudo. La falta de costumbre, debía ser.

Katara no daba crédito. Zuko no sólo era capaz de sonreír (y saludar por las mañanas, se recordó), si no que también podía hablar amablemente. Uno siempre aprende cosas nuevas...

Song sonrió y se bajó la pernera.

"Eh... Song, ¿no?" –preguntó Zuko, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella le devolvió el apretón asintiendo.

"Encantada, doctor..." –empezó, haciendo una pausa para obligarle a decir su nombre.

"Zuko"

Él sonrió y ella soltó una risita. Katara seguía en su shock particular, porque no era posible lo que estaba viendo. Vale que Zuko sonriera y saludara, y vale que pudiera hablar tan cortésmente como cualquiera, pero que fuera capaz de _flirtear_... eso sí que no podía creerlo.

De pronto sintió una mano en el hombro, que la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Katara, me oyes?" –preguntó Aang.

"¿Qué? Ah, sí... perdona"

* * *

Después de comer Katara había ido a ver a Yue, ya que debía hacerse un TAC. Le había dicho que era una prueba muy sencilla y que no se preocupara, aunque Yue parecía tranquila. Una vez hecha la prueba volvieron a la habitación, y Katara decidió quedarse un rato con ella.

"Eres muy valiente. La mayoría de la gente se asusta..." –comentó mientras se acercaba una silla a la cama.

"No es el primero que me hacen" –contestó Yue simplemente. Miró a Katara y se le dulcificó el rostro-. "Te agradezco que pierdas tanto tiempo conmigo. No tienes por qué"

Katara hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Me gusta hablar con la gente. Antes que médico, soy persona"

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y acto seguido entró en la habitación un hombre con expresión preocupada, que relajó el gesto y sonrió abriendo los brazos en cuanto vio a Yue. Ella también sonrió.

"Hola papá" –le saludó cuando él se acercó lo suficiente y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Me han dicho que ya han terminado con las pruebas..." –le dijo acariciándole el pelo, cuando reparó en la presencia de Katara.

"Ella es Katara, también está trabajando en mi caso" –la presentó Yue.

Arnook, el hombre, no parecía muy convencido.

"Eres muy joven" –sentenció, escudriñando a Katara.

"Papá, no seas así…" –le pidió Yue-. "¿Qué traes ahí?" –preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

"¡Ah, sí! Ya se me olvidaba. Hahn siente mucho no haber podido venir, así que te manda un regalo" –le dijo alegremente, dándole un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo azul cielo, cerrado por un lazo color añil-. "Vamos, ábrelo. Te encantará"

Yue lo cogió emocionada. Se dispuso a desatar el lazo, pero cuando fue a cogerlo, no sabía qué hacer. Volvió a intentarlo, tiró de la lazada, pero era como si el movimiento de las manos no correspondiera con la orden dada por su cerebro. Frunció el ceño, y volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado volvió a ser el mismo. Arnook, alarmado, se giró bruscamente hacia Katara.

"¿¡Qué le pasa!?"

"Es un síntoma común, por favor no se ponga nervioso..." –dijo Katara todo lo suave y tranquilamente que pudo, acercándose para desatar ella misma el dichoso lazo, pero Arnook se le adelantó y cogió el paquetito antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo; ante la mirada borrosa de Yue que se aguantaba la lágrimas de frustración.

Una vez desenvuelto, se vio una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro. La abrió con cuidado, desvelando un collar. Yue sonrió, pese a todo.

"Es muy bonito. Dile a Hahn que me ha encantado"

Arnook sonrió satisfecho, y le tendió el regalo a su hija. Ella lo cogió con cuidado, y lo miró durante unos instantes. Abrió y cerro los puños varias veces, hasta que al final habló.

"Papá... ¿te importaría ponérmelo tú?" –dijo con una fingida sonrisa, que su padre notó enseguida.

"Yue, hija... sólo ha sido un momento, seguro que no te vuelve a pasar..." –intentó tranquilizarla, aunque ella seguía fingiendo una sonrisa cuando los ojos volvían a humedecerse otra vez.

"Es un síntoma normal. Puede repetirse, pero eso no quiere decir..." –comenzó Katara, intentando prevenirles, pero Arnook le cortó bastante bruscamente.

"¡Lo último que necesita Yue es que le quites la esperanza!"

"Perdone, pero precisamente lo que quiero decir es que..."

"¡No sé qué estás haciendo aquí, cuando ni siquiera puedes evitar que le pasen estas cosas!" –estaba empezando a perder el control, y eso no era bueno para nadie.

"Tranquilícese, por favor. Estos síntomas..."

"¡Síntomas, síntomas! ¡Quiero ver al doctor JeongJeong, ya que es evidente que tú no eres útil aquí!"

Katara iba a replicar, cuando como por arte de magia el susodicho doctor entró por la puerta, seguramente alarmado por el griterío. Katara aún no lo había visto en persona, pero decían que el jefe de oncología era un hombre serio y severo. Cerró los ojos y respiró para tranquilizarse ella misma, esperando las reprimenda.

"Arnook, por favor, le ruego que se tranquilice" –la voz de JeongJeong era serena, y Arnook respiró despacio-. "Debo pedirle que no vuelva a armar este escándalo"

El susodicho se disculpó.

"Y también debo pedirle que no sea grosero con los empleados del hospital. Esta señorita es una interna, lo que quiere decir que acaba de terminar sus estudios. Evidentemente, ella sólo está observando y ayudando cuando le sea posible en el caso, porque, como espero que comprenda, hasta los mejores médicos han tenido que aprender antes"

Katara sonrió. El doctor JeongJeong le pareció un hombre serio, sí, pero justo. En ese momento se giró hacia ella.

"Creo que será mejor que te vayas" –le dijo con tono amable pero seguro.

Katara asintió y con una leve inclinación a modo de despedida salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Yue para ver cómo estaba: no había llegado a llorar, y ahora estaba más tranquila, pero tenía la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos.

* * *

Sokka había terminado su turno, y buscaba a su hermana para ver si ella también acababa ya o tenía que quedarse a hacer una guardia por la noche. Esa mañana se habían llevado el coche, así que si terminaba ya lo mejor sería volver juntos. Recordó que le había dicho que estaría con una paciente, así que se dirigió a la dicha habitación.

Llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

"¿Katara?" –preguntó, ya que parecía no haber nadie dentro.

"La doctora se ha tenido que ir hace un rato" –dijo una voz.

Sokka miró a la cama, donde Yue le observaba con una mirada divertida. Tenía la zona de los ojos algo enrojecida, como de haber llorado, pero su expresión no lo demostraba. Lo primero que pensó Sokka al verla fue parecía muy frágil.

"Oh, lo siento, no quería molestar, es que... me dijo que iba a estar aquí. Lo siento" –repitió algo apurado, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta e irse como si nada hubiera pasado.

"No se preocupe. Sokka, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Yue, alzando un poco la cabeza para verle mejor.

El susodicho abrió los ojos intentando recordar si había dicho su nombre, y acto seguida empezó a palparse la camisa por si se había dejado puesta la chapita con su nombre. Yue se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar una risilla, y Sokka la miró sonrojado –no sabía muy bien si por hacer el ridículo o por lo adorable de la risa-.

"Katara me dijo que tenía un hermano, y, bueno, se parecen bastante" –explicó ella.

"Ya veo" –suspiró medio aliviado-. "Tú eres Yue, ¿no?" –preguntó.

Ella asintió.

"Katara tenía razón, te ves muy..." –titubeó, intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada-, "vital" –dijo al final.

"Ya veo..." –dijo ella ahora, entristeciendo el gesto-. "Muy vital para como debería estar, ¿no?"

Sokka maldijo por lo bajo su mala labia al hablar con chicas y se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

"No quería decir eso, quería decir que... bueno, que pareces una chica muy alegre. Es decir, era un cumplido" –intentó arreglarlo, con una expresión de desasosiego en el rostro, gesticulando demasiado y hablando muy rápido.

Yue no pudo reprimir otra leve carcajada.

"Está bien, te entiendo. Perdóname tú, estoy un poco... susceptible últimamente" –dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Sokka no pudo menos que derretirse.

"No te preocupes, a veces no pienso lo que digo. Es decir, sí lo pienso, pero no digo exactamente lo que tenía pensado.. o sea, que sí digo lo que tenía pensado, pero no expresa lo que realmente quiero decir..." –explicó volviendo a gesticular, y cuando vio que ella volvía a aguantarse la risa decidió que era hora de irse, antes de empeorarlo-. "Bueno, ha sido un placer, eh... tengo que encontrar a Katara, así que... adiós"

"Adiós, Sokka"

Éste salió por la puerta notando un leve dolor en la frente, y decidió que tenía que mejorar sus conversaciones con mujeres –que no fueran su hermana- si no quería acabar con dolor de la cabeza.

* * *

**Notas finales: **El fic acabará en ZUTARA y SOKI, lo prometo. Pero si no le añadimos gente de por medio, ¿dónde está la gracia? =P La única duda que tengo es con quién acabará Aang... así que ahí podéis opinar y dadme ideas =)

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a **Lolipop91 **_(Lo sé, en mif fics las cosas suelen ir un poco lentas Dx Pero no me sale escribirlo de otra manera =P Oooh Zuko vestido de doctor, mmm tengo que dibujarle... ya hice unos sketches de Katara y Yue xD Y tranquila, que Haru tendrá más importancia en futuros capis... si yo tengo pensados líos y celos para parar un tren! xD Bueno, espero que te haya ustado este capi y que sigas leyendo esta historia ^^) _y **Rashel_Shiru **_(Muchas gracias! Realmente tengo cuidado al redactar, soy muy perfeccionista y por eso muchas veces me atranco xD Y sobre Haru, vaya! Parece que todas queréis que se meta de por medio... Pues tranquilas, que va a haber Haru pronto! xD Espero que te haya gustado este capi ^^)_, las dos me animáis a seguir escribiendo!! =)

Música que inspiró este capítulo:

- Imaginary – Evanescence

- New beginnings – Future World Music

- Key to my heart – Craig David (Soundtrack Osmosis Jones)

- Headstrong – Trapt

- American Life – Madonna

Los lyrics del principio son de In the shadows (The Rasmus)


	4. Cancer

**Notas iniciales: **Aquí va otro capi ^o^!! Estos días estoy de exámenes, así que puede que me retrase un poco con las actualizaciones U.U

**MEDICINA PREVENTIVA**

Capítulo 4

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things_

**Cancer**

Sokka, Katara y Aang comían en una mesa de la cafetería del hospital, a mediodía del día siguiente. Aquella mañana Katara y Aang había estado viendo una operación (un transplante de riñón, para ser más exactos). Zhao no les había dejado hacer nada, así que el grupo de internos se pasó todo el rato comprobando las constantes vitales y sobre todo observando todo el proceso, para que al menos aprendiesen algo.

"Fue una suerte, porque al parecer la lista de espera iba para largo..." –comentaba Katara, hablando precisamente del transplante.

"Es lo malo de estas cosas..." –dijo Aang metiéndose un trozo de lechuga en la boca-. "Pero me alegro de que encontraran uno compatible"

"Sí, bueno, sé de alguien al que estas cosas le dan igual..." –dijo Katara mirando a Sokka, que miraba ausente hacia el infinito-. "Tierra llamando a Sokka..." –le dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos con el dedo en la mejilla.

Sokka pareció despertar de su letargo y miró confundido y algo molesto a su hermana.

"¿Qué?"

Katara suspiró negando con la cabeza.

"No, nada. Que no sé para que quedamos todos para comer si tú estás pensando en las musarañas..." –le dijo con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

"Vale, vale. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?" –dijo, usando el plural para incluirse en la conversación.

"De transplantes" –contestó Aang.

"Oh, sí. Un tema fascinante" –dijo Sokka, poniendo cara seria y asintiendo con la cabeza-. "Bueno, ya he participado un poco en esta charla tan amena, ahora dejadme evadirme en paz..."

Y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sokka, por favor... ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando?" –el susodicho tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado-. "Aaaah, ya lo sé... ¡Es esta chica, cómo se llamaba... Suki!"

Sokka abrió los ojos al máximo. Sí, estaba pensando en una chica, pero no precisamente en Suki, y de pronto se sintió como si la estuviese engañando (cosa que por otra era totalmente absurda, es decir, ni que estuviesen juntos o algo... que no es que él lo quisiese, tampoco...). Su mente volaba de Suki a Yue, y al final Katara desistió de intentar hablar con su hermano en ese momento. Se giró para hablar con Aang cuando vio a Zuko dirigirse a una mesa con su bandeja de comida.

Era extraño. Esa mañana, durante la operación, le había vuelto a parecer que no hacía más que mirarla, como si quisiera decirle algo... ¿pero qué podía querer preguntarle _Zuko _a _ella_? Es decir, en la facultad no habían tenido trato prácticamente, ella sabía que él existía y él... bueno, realmente no estaba muy segura de cómo había sabido su nombre, lo habría oído en alguna parte. Seguramente habría oído a Aang alguna vez.

Observó cómo se sentaba él solo a la mesa. Katara no podía entender que no tuviera ni un solo amigo... tenía que haber alguien con quien se llevara bien. Como esa enfermera, le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. Sí, bueno. Tampoco es que fueran íntimos ni nada. Lo cual a ella le daba igual, claro.

¿Puede que fuera eso lo que quería Zuko, simplemente acercarse a alguien? Como a ella ya la conocía –más o menos-, le sería más fácil entablar amistad... porque evidentemente tenía que sentirse muy solo, que ella supiera nunca había mostrado la más mínima necesidad de tener gente a su alrededor, pero mantener esa fachada todo el día debía ser agotador. Sí, tenía que ser eso. Entonces quizá le hiciera caso a Aang e intentara ser más amable con él... no le costaba nada.

"Le gustas" –oyó de pronto que le decía Aang, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Katara abrió los ojos al máximo.

"¿Qué?"

Aang rió por lo bajo, parecía que se había quedado hablando solo.

"Acaba de pasar ese enfermero, cómo se llamaba..."

"¿Haru?"

"Sí, ese" –Katara suspiró por un momento-. "Te ha saludado con una mirada que..." –comentó soltando otra carcajada-. "Y tú has pasado de él"

Katara se mordió el labio.

"No me he dado cuenta...y qué manía tenéis todos con que le gusto, Yue me dijo lo mismo..."

"Es que se ve" –dijo Aang como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Sólo es amable. Tú también eres amable conmigo, y no te gusto" –dijo siguiendo su propia lógica, a lo que Aang respondió dando un respingo.

"No, no, claro..." –dijo él poniendo la mano en la nuca. En ese momento a los dos les sonó el busca-. "Salvado por la campana..." –murmuró para sí mismo.

"Vaya... bueno, Sokka, nos vamos. Hoy tengo guardia por la noche, así que puedes llevarte el coche" –dijo Katara mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

Sokka parpadeó y miró a Katara, asintiendo levemente. Se despidió con la mano y se quedó un rato más terminando su comida, viendo cómo Aang y su hermana iban al encuentro de Zhao, a ver qué les tenía preparado esa vez.

Cuando terminó de comer comprobó que iba bien de tiempo, así que fue yendo a la zona de psiquiatría sin darse mucha prisa, dando un paseo. Con las manos en los bolsillos iba silbando la primera canción que se le pasara por la cabeza, y al llegar a una zona del hospital formada por un gran espacio, parte del cual se usaba como sala de espera, le sorprendió ver a dos personas hablando demasiado alto, casi podría decir que discutiendo. Una de ellas llevaba el típico pijama del hospital, lo que quería decir que era un paciente; y la sorpresa de Sokka fue mayor cuando se acercó más y descubrió que era Yue.

Estaba hablando con un chico no más mayor que ella, que tenía el pelo negro con varios mechones cayéndole por la frente. Sin poder evitar su curiosidad se acercó un poco más, teniendo en cuenta siempre estar en un ángulo muerto (tras una esquina o columna) para que no pudieran verle. Bueno, concretamente donde Yue y su 'acompañante' no pudieran verle, porque el resto de la gente que estaba en la sala se le quedó mirando suspicazmente. Tampoco es que estuviera espiando, vamos...

Por suerte para él, alcanzó a escuchar un poco de la conversación.

"Vamos a ver, Yue... no estás como para salir de tu habitación..." –le decía él, intentando sujetarla por los hombros. Hablaba arrastrando las palabras con un tono algo rudo, como si esa fuera la milésima vez que se lo decía y estuviera harto.

"_Todavía_ puedo andar perfectamente, Hahn" –replicó ella, que odiaba que la trataran como si fuera una inválida.

"Ya lo sé, pero... a ver..." –suspiró, intentando no ponerse nervioso ni alzar demasiado la voz-. "Mira, hace un momento se te ha caído de las manos la chaqueta" –debía referirse a una que llevaba hora sobre los hombros, seguramente para que no cogiera frío- ", y ayer cuando hablamos por teléfono se te olvidaban las palabras, así que yo creo que deberías descansar..."

Yue soltó un "¡Já!" y se cruzó de brazos.

"Tengo que salir aunque sea un rato, me estoy..." –iba a decir 'muriendo', pero creyó que no era el término apropiado- "me estoy volviendo loca de estar ahí metida todo el día..."

"Pero Yue, es por tu bien..."

"Como si a ti te importara" –le espetó en un tono tan seco que no parecía que pudiera salir de una chica como ella.

Hahn parecía sorprendido. O dolido, Sokka no sabría decirlo muy bien... aunque al final encontró la expresión adecuada: estaba ofendido.

"Nunca vienes a verme, Hahn, a no ser que mi padre te lo _ordene_. Sólo hablamos cuando te llamo yo al teléfono, y siempre dices que estás muy ocupado... y que sepas que hacerme regalos no es lo mismo" –continuó Yue, refiriéndose por supuesto al collar.

"¿Regalos...?" –hizo una pausa, y luego contestó rápidamente-. "Oh, sí, sí, regalos. Ya, bueno, pero sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, y no puedo estar viniendo cada dos por tres..."

Hahn miró disimuladamente su reloj, aunque tanto Yue como Sokka se dieron cuenta perfectamente.

"Oye mira, si tienes tanta prisa, vete. Ya te llamaré cuando, no sé, me digan que me..." –hizo una pausa, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar la palabra- "operan por fin o algo así... a ver si lo consideras lo suficientemente importante como para venir de motu proprio" -dijo Yue, dando por terminada la conversación.

"Ah, últimamente estás insoportable..." –murmuró Hahn antes de coger su chaqueta de los hombros de Yue e irse con paso firme.

Yue se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no podía evitarlo. No es que fuera excesivamente llorona, pero toda la situación era superior a ella. Ni siquiera la había acompañado de vuelta a su habitación...

Miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo en ese momento giró la cabeza hacia sus propios asuntos, y Sokka creyó que ese era el momento perfecto para actuar. Se acercó como por casualidad cuando ella se daba la vuelta para volver a su cuarto, y cuando lo vio se sobresaltó e intentó sorberse las lágrimas que amenazaban con aflorar.

"¡Sokka!"

"Hola, Yue" –dijo él, fingiendo sorpresa-. "¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?"

Ella bajó la cabeza, como una niña pequeña que recibe un sermón.

"Sólo he salido para dar una vuelta..." –murmuró, y por un momento dudó si preguntar algo. Al final se arriesgó, tampoco perdía nada...- "Oye, te... ¿te importaría acompañarme a mi habitación?"

"Oh, no, no, claro... ven" –le dijo al final, poniendo el brazo en jarra para que ella se agarrara (aunque posiblemente, no era necesario).

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio. Yue estaba algo avergonzada, ya no sólo por ir del brazo de un joven médico que, porqué negarlo, la atraía bastante; si no sobre todo por el hecho de ir totalmente despeinada, con unas pantuflas azules de ositos, el pijama típico de los pacientes y temiendo que saliera a la luz algún síntoma de repente.

Para ella era muy frustrante, por ejemplo, no acordarse de alguna palabra, como esa sensación en la que dices 'lo tengo en la punta de la lengua'. O, como le había pasado cuando su padre le trajo el regalo de Hahn, no saber hacer algo tan sencillo como deshacer un lazo. Miró a Sokka de soslayo.

"Oye, gracias por acompañarme... sé que no deberías estar aquí"

"Nah, no te preocupes" –dijo él quitándole importancia al asunto-. "Tampoco tenía nada importante que hacer ahora..." –murmuró, recordando que dentro de poco debía ir a visitar a una paciente.

Yue sonrió agradecida.

"El doctor JeongJeong le dijo a mi padre que probablemente no usaran quimio o radioterapia..." –dijo de repente, como si llevase mucho tiempo intentando comentarlo con alguien-. "Él cree que yo no lo oí, pero me enteré perfectamente"

"Ah... " –fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que sabía lo que quería decir-. "Así que..."

"Sí, lo que intentaron antes no surgió ningún efecto. Dicen que está en una zona muy difícil y es bastante grande, así que sólo queda operar... mi padre se opone rotundamente y dice que hay que probar cualquier otro método antes. Pero... sabes, quiero acabar con esto ya. No quiero intentar cosas que me dejen peor... y que no sepa si van a funcionar"

Sokka no sabía muy bien qué decir. Parecía que iba a hablar varias veces, pero al final se quedaba en silencio. Definitivamente se le daba mejor hacer el tonto.

"Lo siento, sé que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es sólo que necesitaba hablarlo..."

"No te preocupes, me gusta hablar con la gente. Antes que médico, soy humano" –dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y Yue soltó una risilla.

"Tu hermana y tú os parecéis mucho. Ella también se porta muy bien conmigo"

"Katara siempre ha sido muy empática"

Yue sonrió, aunque no por mucho tiempo: habían llegado a su habitación. Sokka esperó hasta que ella se acomodara en la cama.

"Bueno, pues... tengo que irme" –dijo él con tono de disculpa.

"No te preocupes, siento haberte entretenido. Me ha gustado mucho estar contigo. Quiero decir, que me ha venido bien... bueno, que me has animado y eso..." –dijo ella, empezando a sonar como Sokka, y él soltó una risilla.

"Eres muy valiente. Y no te preocupes, el doctor JeongJeong es el mejor en lo suyo" –dijo al salir de la habitación, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Katara resopló mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos. Esa noche le tocaba guardia, y no había parado en las cuatro horas que pasaban de su horario normal. Aunque no sabía qué era peor, ya que prefería estar ocupada que sin hacer nada, porque notaba que el sueño empezaba a poder con ella y preveía que como se detuviera un momento se iba a dormir. Así que, nada más sentarse, decidió que era mejor ir a la máquina a por un café.

Aang estaba más o menos igual, salvo que él se rehusaba a tomar un buen trago de cafeína.

"Puedo aguantar" –decía.

Katara le sonrió con una ceja levantada, y se bebió su vaso de unos pocos tragos.

"Buff, espero que esto me mantenga bien despierta..."

"Por lo menos parece que ahora hay un rato de tranquilidad" –le dijo Aang sacando la lengua.

En ese momento, Zuko llegó a la máquina de café y se bebió su vaso de un trago.

"Bueno, al menos no soy la única que necesita café..." –comentó Katara. Zuko la miró de reojo y se estiró bostezando.

"Hey, Zuko, ¿qué tal llevas la guardia?" –le preguntó Aang tan jovial como siempre.

El susodicho se encogió de hombros, y para sorpresa de ambos se sentó con ellos. Katara sonrió, eso confirmaba su teoría de que quería hacerse amigo suyo.

"¿Quién es tu paciente en oncología?" –preguntó Aang

"Un niño con tumor de Wilms" –contestó Zuko. Eso era un tumor en el riñón, pero solía solucionarse bastante bien.

"Vaya, espero que esté bien" –comentó Katara.

"No creo que haya problemas cuando le operen"

Katara no se lo podía creer, estaba teniendo una conversación normal. Algo escueta y seca, pero una conversación al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento Aang se disculpó para ir al baño, y Katara vio su oportunidad para preguntarle a Zuko por su... 'extraño' comportamiento, si es que podía llamársele así.

"Oye, Zuko..." –comenzó, no muy segura de cómo sacar el tema.

Éste se giró hacia ella.

"Bueno, ehm... me ha parecido notar que llevas unos días como... no sé... como queriéndome decir algo..." –balbució, mientras Zuko la miraba. Katara tragó saliva-. "Es decir, puede que me lo haya imaginado..."

Zuko suspiró.

"No, realmente quería decirte algo" –dijo simplemente.

Katara también suspiró, aunque de alivio esta vez.

"Bien, pues... ¿Qué es?" –preguntó, preparada para que le dijera que le gustaría juntarse con ellos para comer, o incluso que estaría bien que salieran alguna vez. Todos juntos, claro, con Aang y Sokka, no ella y Zuko solos...

Zuko carraspeó. Parecía que no podía retrasarlo más.

"Bueno, pues... tu hermano trabaja en psiquiatría, ¿verdad?"

Katara se quedó helada por un momento, evidentemente no se esperaba _esa_ respuesta. Claro, como él ya tenía a esa tal Song para ser su amiga... vamos, ni que se hubiera sentido decepcionada ni nada.

"Ah, pues... sí, sí" –dijo, un poco anonadada todavía.

"Bien, eh... me gustaría pedirte que le dijeras que si puede ayudarme a ver a un paciente... _discretamente_" –dijo, buscando las palabras cuidadosamente.

"Pero si tu padre es el dueño de todo esto, ¿no? ¿No te bastaría con pedírselo a él?" –preguntó ella algo confusa.

"Ya, bueno, precisamente no quiero que él se entere"

"Ah... bueno, yo se lo diré a Sokka"

Zuko torció una sonrisa aliviado.

"Sé que no soy quién para pedirte esto, y que él no tiene por qué hacerme ningún favor, pero es importante para mí" –añadió Zuko, al ver que Katara se había quedado algo embobada.

"Claro, claro, sin problemas..." –comentó, y no pudo evitar añadir-, "¿y a quién vas a ver?"

"No creo que eso te incumba" –contestó, volviendo a su humor habitual. No pensaba irlo pregonando por ahí... evidentemente tendría que acabar diciéndoselo a Sokka, pero ya se lo diría en ese momento.

"No, claro... " –replicó Katara, alzando la cabeza orgullosamente. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad... Si él iba a pedirle un favor, lo menos que podía hacer era ser amable.

Zuko se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. No se le daba demasiado bien relacionarse con la gente, y menos si tenían tanto genio como él.

Aang llegó en ese momento, para encontrarse a Katara y Zuko de morros, mirando cada uno para el lado contrario.

"¿Me he perdido algo...?"

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, parece que las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesante... *muajaja* xD Sokka, ir a dos bandas no es bueno, no, no... eso no puede acabar bien!! Y vosotros dos, Katara y Zuko, ¿es que no podéis llevaros bien? Dicen que los que se pelean se desean... xDD El pobre Aang, que no se entera de la mitad... ya te llegará la hora, pequeñajo xD

De nuevo dar mil gracias a **Lolipop91 **_(Supongo que te referías a Song =) Jeje, a mí ella tampoco me quitaba el sueño, pero tengo un amiga que le encanta Song y es la fan Soko número 1, así que... es un regalito para ella, que además me viene muy bien para la trama xD Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^)_ y a toda la gente que lee aunque no deje review =)

Música que inspiró este capítulo:

- Ride like me – Ezequiel Lewis (Soundtrack Osmosis Jones)

- I write sins not tragedies – Panic! At the disco

- Bring me to life – Evanescence

- Passion Orchesta instrumental version – Tokyo phillarmonic orchesta (Soundtrack Kingdom Hearts 2)

- Girls just wanna have fun – Cindy Louper

Los lyrics del principio son de Cancer (My Chemical Romance)


	5. Happy boys and girls

**Notas iniciales: **LO SIENTO!! A los que os hayan llegado varios mensajes de que he actualizado, lo siento TT^TT. Es que odia los links y yo soy muy torpe y he tenido que volver a reescribirlos mil veces... TT^TT Lo siento!! Yo que llegaba tan contenta porque al fial hay una sorpresilla, y ya me ha dejado de mal humor ¬¬... En fin, os dejo con la historia U.U

**MEDICINA PREVENTIVA**

Capítulo 5

_Try it with a giggle it will make you look so nice  
And if you start to warm, you can further break the ice  
come on let's go get it on, everybody let's go have some fun_

**Happy Boys and Girls**

Katara y Aang estaban en la ya típica mesa de la cafetería, a la hora de comer del día siguiente, esperando a Sokka. Ambos tenían ojeras y caras cansadas, ya que la noche anterior habían tenido guardia y no habían dormido mucho. Afortunadamente, en cuanto acabaran el turno esa tarde se irían a casita a descansar. Esa mañana no habían hecho nada especial, Zhao les había dado varios trabajillos como ayudar en pruebas y revisar sus casos de oncología, sin olvidar preguntarles sobre la marcha para comprobar sus conocimientos.

Sokka llegó al poco rato, después de coger su comida, por primera vez estando él mucho más despierto que los otros dos.

"¡Hey, buenos días! ¿Habéis dormido algo?" –preguntó al llegar con ellos, saludándoles con la mano. Ambos asintieron levemente.

"Tú lo has dicho: algo" –murmuró Aang estirándose. Katara por su parte le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a su hermano.

Éste la miró con una ceja levantada, sin saber muy bien si esa reacción era por el retintín de la pregunta o por algo que había hecho. Pero no recordaba haber hecho nada malo.

"¿Qué pasa?" –acabó preguntando.

Katara bufó.

"¿Se puede saber por qué Yue no para de hablar de ti?" –le soltó cruzándose de brazos.

Sokka tragó saliva, pero luego intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Oye, yo sólo la vi por casualidad un día que iba a buscarte... y... luego otra vez, pero vamos, que no ha pasado nada"

"Sokka..." –empezó, esta vez suavizando el tono.

"No pasa nada, de verdad. Además, que si se lo pasa bien conmigo es bueno, ¿no? Siempre será mejor si está contenta" –razonó, mientras Aang miraba a uno y a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis.

Katara suspiró y se frotó la sien.

"Escucha, Sokka, no es que me parezca mal... es decir, no me parecería mal en otra situación. Yue me cae muy bien. Pero..." –hizo una pausa, pensando cómo continuar, viendo como Sokka iba frunciendo el ceño y entristeciendo la mirada-. "Sus últimas analíticas no son para lanzar cohetes, y... además, tiene novio. Y sé que lo sabes. Por supuesto que está bien que se ría y se lo pase bien, pero... Sokka, de verdad, ve con pies de plomo. Por favor, por el bien de los dos"

Y después de soltar tal parrafada, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir; y Aang no creía que fuese el momento de intervenir.

"Bueno, no le des tanta importancia. Se ríe conmigo, y ya está, es decir, no es como si quisiera que cortara con el imbécil de su novio..." –murmuró, principalmente para no preocupar a su hermana. Realmente, él también lo había estado pensando, y le asustaba a horrores que Yue no saliera de su cabeza.

Katara pareció pensárselo por un momento, aunque al final decidió darle un voto de confianza.

"Está bien. Pero no olvides lo que te he dicho, ¿vale?"

"Vamos a ver, ¿quién es el hermano mayor aquí, eh?" –le dijo en broma, fingiendo sentirse muy ofendido. Katara sonrió, con eso le valía.

De ese modo continuaron con la comida, hasta que Aang le llamó la atención a Katara.

"¿No tenías que decirle algo más...?" –le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Katara le había contado que Zuko le había pedido, y él pensaba que era una buena forma de entablar amistad. Aang siempre había creído que Zuko no era una mala persona, y que si estaba siempre a la defensiva era por el comportamiento que tenía la gente con él.

Katara rodó los ojos. Pero tenía razón, se lo había pedido de buenas maneras (aunque al final lo hubiese estropeado), y no le parecía que fuese algo muy difícil de hacer. Después de todo, no podía ir quejándose de lo borde que era Zuko con todo el mundo si ella hacía lo mismo.

"Ah, sí... ehm, Sokka, Zuko me pidió que..." –comenzó, pero Sokka la cortó.

"¿Zuko? ¿El qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?" –preguntó Sokka sin darle tiempo a nadie a responder.

"Sokka, respira" –le dijo Aang aguantándose la risa.

El susodicho hizo lo propio, y acto seguido le indicó a su hermana que podía continuar.

"Bien, pues que si podrías POR FAVOR" –y recalcó la petición, para que no sonara como una orden-, "podrías ayudarle a ver a un paciente de psiquiatría sin que se entere su padre"

Sokka pareció asimilar las palabras.

"Es decir, que quiere visitar a un paciente de psiquiatría sin ser un médico de esa zona y sin que se entere nadie" –dijo despacio, para comprobar que lo había entendido bien.

Katara asintió temiéndose un no rotundo, por la expresión que tenía su hermano, pero Aang mantenía la sonrisa.

Sokka dejo unos segundos de tensión antes de contestar.

"Muy bien, lo haré" –dijo triunfante al final, levantando los pulgares.

"¿Ah... sí?" –no pudo evitar preguntar Katara, algo extrañada por no tener que haber insistido.

"Vamos, es un reto. Soy un genio, no será difícil..." –Katara rodó los ojos, a autoestima no le ganaba nadie-, "y además, y lo que es más importante... si lo hago, será Zuko quien me deba un favor a mi" –añadió con una expresión malévola y juntando las yemas de los dedos al más puro estilo señor Burns.

"¿Ves, Katara? No ha sido tan difícil. Deberías tener más confianza en Sokka" –le dijo Aang, aunque las razones por las que hubiera acertado no fueran precisamente las de un buen samaritano.

Katara negó con la cabeza esbozando una media sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿y cuándo voy a hablar con el señor Cara Asimétrica?"

"Sokka, eso ha sido muy cruel..." –le reprochó Katara.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Cuando se me ocurren cosas así tengo que usarlas" –se disculpó él, guardándose mentalmente el chiste para usarlo más adelante.

"Bueno, esta tarde hablaré con él, ¿qué tal en la cena?"

Sokka se encogió de hombros, y en eso quedó la cosa.

* * *

Zuko salía de la cafetería en ese momento. Había ido a comer en el último momento, como siempre, y después de hablar un rato con su tío volvía al hospital. Esa tarde les tocaba volver a ayudar en Urgencias, y presentía no iba a ser muy productivo (al menos, para él).

Cuando llegó ya estaban allí los demás internos de su grupo, pero por suerte no estaba Zhao para hacer comentarios sobre su puntualidad (teniendo en cuenta que les había vuelto a dejar en Urgencias, seguramente tendría algo mucho más interesante que hacer, como ir a operar o ir a hacerle la pelota un poco a su padre).

Antes de que pudiera empezar a hacer nada, notó que le llamaban desde dos flancos distintos.

"¡Zuko!"

Se giró hacia un lado y otro, comprobando que Song y Katara estaban a unos pasos de él, una a su derecha y otra a su izquierda -no pudo evitar pensar que estaba más solicitado que de costumbre-. Sin saber a quién contestar primero, estuvo unas milésimas de segundo (aunque a él le pareció mucho más tiempo) en silencio, hasta que Katara se dio la vuelva de golpe y se alejó. Zuko vio cómo se iba con Aang y supuso que ya había hablado con su hermano sobre el pequeño favor que le había pedido; y agradeció la discreción. Luego iría a hablar con ella.

Se giró hacia Song, indicándole que le estaba prestando atención. De repente parecía avergonzada, y balbuceaba un poco.

"Bueno, sólo era para decirte que Lee tiene un TAC esta tarde... es decir, más tarde; y que me ha dicho que si podías ir... parece que al final te está cogiendo cariño..." –dijo aguantándole la mirada, notando un leve sonrojo.

Zuko alzó una ceja.

"Bueno. De todos modos, se supone que debo estar en todas las pruebas que le hagan... y no creo que aquí tenga mucho trabajo" –dijo, añadiendo lo último más para sí mismo.

Song asintió. Y se quedaron los dos ahí parados, como dos palos. Al final, otra enfermera le llamó la atención a Song.

"Bueno, pues te llamaré cuando sea la hora" –le dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Zuko asintió sin cambiar su expresión, aunque en el fondo esa chica le resultaba ... cómo decirlo, "extraña". Debía ser la primera persona que le trataba como a cualquiera (quitando a su tío, pero él no contaba), y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Rascándose la nuca y esbozando él mismo una sonrisa fue a buscar a Katara, pero ya había entrado a la sala con un paciente. Así estuvieron durante la hora siguiente, cuando él conseguía por fin un paciente y entraba a la consulta, Katara salía; y viceversa. De hecho, le pareció que una vez le rehusaba la mirada y se giraba como si no le hubiera visto... aunque puede que fuera su imaginación.

Así se pasó el tiempo, hasta que Song le dijo que ya era la hora. Zuko la acompañó hasta la sala del TAC, donde estaban preparando a Lee para la prueba. El pequeño parecía algo asustado, y se revolvía inquieto sin atreverse a tumbarse. Su madre le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía que no pasaba nada, pero él seguía igual. Cuando Song llegó, sonrió más tranquilo.

"¡Song! ¿Qué tal con el doctor?" –preguntó nada más verla.

Ella torció el gesto esperando que Zuko no se tomara esa frase de ninguna manera.

"Bien, bien, ha venido a verte antes de la prueba, como querías" –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Lee sonrió, orgulloso de saber algo que nadie más sabía, y torpemente le devolvió el guiño.

"¿A ti te han hecho esto alguna vez?" –le preguntó Lee a Zuko, señalando a la gran máquina donde debía meterse.

"¿Un TAC? No" –contestó escuetamente, aunque reprimió una media sonrisa al ver la mirada del niño, que seguía sin querer meterse ahí dentro-. "Pero sé cómo funciona, y no sé de qué tienes miedo exactamente"

"Es que... hace ruidos. Y está oscuro" –contestó el pequeño poniendo morros-. "Si está Song es mejor"

"¿Ella evita los ruidos y la oscuridad?"

"No, pero... ella es muy buena y si está ya no me da miedo"

"Un día tendrás que enfrentarte a las cosas solo" –le dijo, sabiendo que había sonado algo borde. Decidió enmendarlo-. "Si ve que puede con ello tú solo, estará impresionada"

La madre de Lee seguía sin aprobar la psicología usada en su hijo, pero al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos y puso una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿A ti no te da miedo hacer las cosas solo y por eso la has impresionado?" –le preguntó Lee, y Song se apresuró a irse a la salita contigua colorada.

"¿Qué...?"

"Ella dice que le gustas"

Zuko se quedó un momento plantado en el sitio, sin decir nada. Al final pareció volver en sí.

"Túmbate, Lee, hay que empezar la prueba"

El susodicho lo hizo y Zuko se fue a la salita donde estaban las pantallas. No miró a Song en ningún momento, y la prueba transcurrió sin mayores problemas. Song iba hablando con Lee por el micrófono para tranquilizarle, y los resultados fueron satisfactorios. Una vez terminada, Song se volvió a Zuko con la cabeza gacha.

"Entonces... ¿podríamos quedar un día para tomar algo?" –le dijo, notando que se le encendían las mejillas.

Zuko iba a contestar, pero Song continuó.

"No como una cita. Sólo... para tomar café. Como compañeros de trabajo" –añadió, mirándole a los ojos.

Él no sabía muy bien qué decir. En un principio lo habría rechazado totalmente, pero su tío tenía razón: necesitaba sociabilizarse. No era su fuerte, y dudaba que hubiera gente a parte de ella tan dispuesto. Realmente, eso era lo que más le desconcertaba.

No estaba acostumbrado a caer bien a la gente, y mucho menos a _gustar_. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Ni siquiera sabía qué iba a hacer en esa pseudo-cita, su tío podía dar fe de que no era un buen conversador. Pero bueno, supuso que ella daría los primeros pasos y él sólo tendría que seguirlos. La idea no le convencía para nada, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo, ¿no?

Al fina, cogió aire para hablar.

"Bueno, supongo... que... podría ser..." –murmuró con un hilo de voz, pero eso fue suficiente para ella.

Se le iluminaron los ojos y reprimió una risita al ver la cara de desconcierto/confusión/¿alegría? de Zuko.

"¿Esta noche, al acabar el turno?" –le preguntó sonriente.

Zuko asintió levemente, saliendo de la sala.

* * *

Katara seguía en Urgencias, tratando un paciente tras otro. Había visto cómo Zuko había ido a no-sé-qué de su paciente de oncología, y no sabía porqué el que hubiera ido acompañado de esa enfermera le había molestado mucho. No lo entendía, pero hasta Aang había notado su mal humor; así que decidió pensar en otra cosa y centrarse en cada paciente.

Al cabo de un rato, vio cómo Zuko volvía con Song. Nada más entrar por la puerta, la enfermera tuvo que atender a un hombre quejándose de fuertes dolores en el estómago, y cuando entró a la consulta Katara vio su oportunidad de hablar con Zuko.

Se acercó con paso firme intentando no mirar a la cara a nadie de la sala de espera, porque sabía que podían llegar a ser como babosas que una vez que te pillaban no te soltaban hasta que les diera la receta de su medicamento favorito.

"¡Zuko!" –el susodicho levantó la mirada, y se acercó.

"¿Has hablado con tu hermano?"

"Sí" –contestó Katara escuetamente.

Zuko levantó una ceja. Parecía que no estaba de muy buen humor.

"¿Y qué?"

"Dice que lo hará, pero le debes una. Le debes una de verdad" –advirtió, sorprendiéndose ella misma de estar tan seca. Odiaba no saber porqué estaba tan mosqueada.

"Claro..." –murmuró Zuko, sin entender él tampoco porqué había tanta tensión en el ambiente.

"Quiere hablar contigo al terminar el turno, en la cafetería"

Zuko maldijo por lo bajo.

"Es que..." –comenzó, pero se paró.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes guardia?" –preguntó suavizando el tono.

"Bueno, no exactamente..." –empezó rodando los ojos-. "Digamos que... ehm... he quedado..."

Katara no pudo evitar un bufido.

"Oh, perdone, señor Vida Social" –le dijo poniendo una mueca, y regañándose a sí misma por seguir teniendo ese tono como de reproche. Tampoco es que tuviera razón-. "¿No puedes cambiarlo?"

"No sé..." -murmuró.

"Ya, pues no sé si Sokka puede en otro momento. Tendrás que pedírselo a otro" –dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. Una peligrosa venita empezaba a palpitar en su frente, señal de que estaba enfadándose de verdad; y estuvo tentada de darse de golpes contra la pared.

¿Por qué se enfadaba tanto? Ni ella lo entendía. Es decir, ni que se hubiera ilusionado con esa cena... que ni siquiera era una cena, vamos a ver, sólo era comer en la cafetería mientras Zuko y Sokka hablaban de lo que fuese. Vamos, que a ella no le tocaba para nada. Pero aún así, su enfado seguía en aumento.

Esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver con el hecho de que la razón de que Zuko no pudiese ir a esa 'cena' fuese Song. Parecía una chica alegre y buena persona. En otra situación, seguramente habría sido su amiga.

Un momento.

¿Cómo que 'en otra situación'? ¿En qué situación se supone que estaba?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente, y volvió a mirar a Zuko. Todos esos pensamientos apenas habían durado unas milésimas de segundo.

"Está bien, está bien. Lo cambiaré" –contestó Zuko, sin tener ninguna gana de hacerlo. Porque, en ese caso, tendría que ser _él _quien quedara; en vez de simplemente asentir ante la invitación de Song.

"Bien" –contestó Katara, dando por terminada la conversación, y se giró dispuesta alejarse.

Zuko ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de acceder, y odiaba que le dejaran con la palabra en la boca. Ahora fue su turno de soltar un bufido.

"¡¿Por qué estás enfadada?!" –preguntó incrédulo. No creía haber hecho nada malo (y, de todos modos, ella ya parecía estar así antes de hablar con él).

Katara se paró en seco, soltando una risita sarcástica. Buena pregunta. Eso quería saber ella.

Se giró rápidamente.

"¡No lo sé!" –contestó, quizá más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

Todos los pacientes de la sala de espera los miraron, y empezaron a comentar entre ellos. Katara se alejó con paso firme, mientras Zuko y su ya inseparable cara de confusión/desconcierto la seguían con la mirada. ¿Por qué era tan fácil tener una conversación con Song y tan difícil tenerla con Katara?

Aang salió en ese momento de la sala, y su mirada se cruzó primero con la de Katara y luego con la de Zuko, que parecía preguntarle con la mirada que qué pasaba. El pobre Aang se encogió de hombros, él siempre aparecía cuando ya estaban enfadados y nunca sabía qué había pasado...

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, a Haru aún no le ha dado tiempo de aparecer, pero... pronto, pronto. Después de todo, Katara también quiere poder decir que ha quedado con alguien... xD Ahora hay que ver si Katara por fin entiende a que vienen esos enfados, que no es que esté con el periodo precisamente. Y Sokka podrá ponerse a prueba, pero vamos, tampoco puede ser muy dificil infiltrar a Zuko en una de las habitaciones de psiquitaría, ¿no? Aunque parece que el pobre Zuko cada vez tiene más cosas en la cabeza... y Aang, sin enterarse de la misa a la mitad. Pues vaya xD.

Como os dije, un regalito =): Sketches de los personajes ^^ (tened en cuenta que están a lápiz y hechos en mis libros de clase cuando me aburro, así que no os esperéis gran cosa ¬¬U Ya haré un dibujo decente algún día =P). Sólo quitad los espacios del link:

- Katara y Yue -- http:// 0-aredhel-0. deviantart .com /art /MP-Katara-y-Yue-sketches-111430542

- Sokka, Zuko y Aang -- http:// 0-aredhel-0. deviantart .com /art /MP-Sokka-Zuko-y-Aang-sketch-111667785

Si los links no funcionasen, decídmelo =)

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias a **Lolipop91 **_(Bueno, aquí tenemos algo más de interacción entre Zuko y Katara... pero parece que las cosas no van por el buen camino U.U... xD Sí, de hecho Haru la miró, hum... "raro". No podría decir con lascivia porque Haru es tan inocente como un niño, pero digamos que se notaba que Katara le hace tilín xD. Y sobre Aang, bueno... digamos que el roce hace al cariño... Siento que Haru no haya llegado a salir en este capi, pero en el próximo empezará a ganar protagonismo =), _**Rashel_Shiru **_(No te preocupes! Ni que estuvieras obligada, me alegro de que no hayas dejado el fic! =) ¿Quién estará en psquitaría? Creo que en el próximo capi ya se verá ;) Sobre Zuko y Katara, van a tener que aprender a no perder los nervios... La parte de la cafetería con Katara, Aang y Haru pasando fue muy divrtida de escribir xD Y sí, tiene que volver Toph... pronto, pronto =). Para Jet ya tengo pensada una historia, pero tendrá que esperar... y también pensaba meter a The Duke y a Teo, pero de momento no ahora ^^U. Sobre el dibu, ya ves que dejé ahí los links =) _y al **reviewer anónimo** xD _(Gracias!! =) Realmente, no es mi primer fic... sí es el primero que hago de Avatar, peo había hecho algunos más =) Espero que sigas leyendo!)_

Música que inspiró este capítulo:

- Hare Hare Yukai – Hirano Aya (Opening Haruhi Suzumiya no yuutsu)

- Remember the name – Fort Minor

- Call me when you're sober – Evanescence

- Rise up and strike back – "Courtney Gears" (Soundtrack Ratchet and Clank 3)

- When she loved me – Versionada por Jordan Pruitt (Soundtrack Toy Story 2)

Los lyrics del principio son de Happy Boys and Girls (Aqua).


	6. Somebody to love

**Notas iniciales: **TT^TT Lo siento!! Ha habido ciertos problemillas como exámenes y viajes al pueblo donde no hay internet ¬¬... pero ya estoy de vuelta ;__;

**MEDICINA PREVENTIVA**

Capítulo 6

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry_

**Somebody to love**

Katara vio cómo Zuko hablaba con Song en la otra punta de la sala. La lejanía y seguridad que le proporcionaba toda la masa de gente esperando hacía que se sintiese una espía, cuando realmente sólo estaba comprobando que Zuko cumplía con su promesa. De verdad.

El susodicho tenía los hombros en tensión, pero Song le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano -o al menos eso parecía desde donde estaba Katara-. Zuko siguió hablando, seguramente para darle alguna explicación, pero gesticulaba mucho y Katara sospechaba que al final no le había dado ninguna razón. Debió de poner alguna mueca porque Song se giró, cruzándose con la mirada de Katara; quién consiguió mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente. No tan rápidamente como hubiera querido, porque llegó a ver cómo la expresión de Song se entristecía y fruncía el ceño. Igual pensaba que habían tenido que cambiar la cita por ella... es decir, sí, lo habían tenido que cambiar por ella, pero era por Sokka realmente...

Mierda, ahora se sentía culpable. A saber lo que se había imaginado... bueno, no pasa nada. Zuko se lo aclarará todo cuando queden, y ya está. No quería tener malos rollos con nadie, y menos por malentendidos.

Cuando se giró, Aang la miraba con una media sonrisa.

"Pobre Zuko" –comentó, aguantándose la risa.

Katara parpadeó confusa. Últimamente los comentarios de su amigo siempre la desconcertaban.

"¿Por qué?"

"Debe pensar que eres un ogro. No sé cómo lo hace, pero parece que siempre que habláis acabas regañándole"

Katara notó que se le encendían las mejillas.

"No es así. Sólo le he dicho que debía cambiar su cita... y realmente íbamos antes. Quiero decir, que fue él quien nos pidió ayuda" –Katara notó cómo usaba el plural inconscientemente, aunque no tenía muy claro que ella estuviese haciéndole algún favor.

"Ya, ya. Pero bueno, a ver si luego conseguís llevaros un poco mejor"

Katara asintió levemente con la cabeza. ¿Sería verdad que la veía como un ogro? No pudo evitar que se formase en un cabeza una imagen de ella misma con la piel verde al más puro estilo Shrek.

Era verdad que siempre acababa enfadada con él, pero no era culpa suya. Bueno, no exclusivamente, él también tenía su parte de culpa. Además, ¿quién quería ser una damisela perfecta a ojos de Zuko? Ella, no. Esa tal Song, seguramente sí. Pero Katara no, no tenía ningún interés.

Si ella fuese a salir con alguien (que no es hubiese pensado en salir con Zuko, claro), buscaría a alguien tierno y amable. Que no fuera un borde y tuviera una sonrisa en la cara siempre.

Un flash atravesó la mente de Katara. De repente había tenido una idea que no sabía de dónde había salido ni porqué, pero que en el fondo lo le era desagradable. Echó un vistazo rápido por la sala buscando a su objetivo, y en cuanto lo encontró se acercó con paso firme.

Cuando estuvo detrás de él, le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Haru se giró sorprendido al ver a Katara, y la saludó algo torpemente.

"¡Hola! Eh, ¿qué pasa?"

Katara iba a contestar, pero nada salió de su boca. Se dio cuenta de que se había precipitado al ir sin haber planeado nada... pero ya que estaba allí, lo intentó. No tenía nada que perder, ¿verdad?

"Bueno, pues... me preguntaba si..." –comenzó Katara, sin poderse creer que fuera la que estuviera balbuciendo delante de Haru-. "¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana, al terminar el turno?

Haru se apresuró a contestar que no.

"Entonces podemos quedar para tomar algo, si quieres..."

Haru abrió los ojos al máximo tras la proposición de Katara, y contestó emocionado al momento.

"¡Sí, claro!" –dijo en un tono un poco más alto del que hubiera querido.

Katara sonrió satisfecha.

"Bien, pues… quedamos al terminar el turno en la cafetería, ¿no? ¿O prefieres en otro sitio?"

"No, no, está bien. Ya nos veremos, entonces" –se despidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos haciéndole chirivitas.

Haru se dio la vuelta y cuando se encontró con Song, que lo miraba expectante, levantó los pulgares en señal de victoria.

"¡Me ha dicho que si quedamos mañana" –le explicó a Song emocionado.

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!"

"Parece que llevamos un buen día, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal con el doctor?" –preguntó Haru.

"¡Bien! Íbamos a quedar para esta noche, pero tenía algo que hacer…" –iba a añadir 'con la doctora Katara', pero con lo emocionado que estaba su amigo no le parecía lo más oportuno-. "Y al final vamos a tomar algo mañana, al terminar el turno"

Haru ahogó una risilla, y Song alzó una ceja.

"Vamos a tener nuestras 'citas' a la vez" –comentó sacando la lengua.

"Bueno, así no tendremos que contarnos lo que ha pasado luego…" –contraatacó Song con una media sonrisa, y Haru se sonrojó pensando en que si la cita acababa bien Song (y toda la cafetería) lo verían.

"Bueno, será mejor que sigamos con lo nuestro…" –comentó Haru aún con el sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Song le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue a atender a su próximo paciente.

* * *

Katara y Aang llegaban a la cafetería la cambiados, una vez hubieron terminado. Sokka les esperaba comiéndose un trozo de tarta medio enfurruñado. Había decidido hacer caso a su hermana y olvidarse de Yue, pero una parte de él le decía que era demasiado tarde y eso no le gustaba nada. De modo que cuando llegaron los otros dos intentó dejar de lado el tema y centrarse en la conversación, que seguro que le hacía más bien que estar dándole vuelvas al tema de Yue todo el rato.

Se fijó en que Aang también parecía medio enfadado, aunque su hermana llegaba muy sonriente.

"¿Y Zuko?" –preguntó Sokka, sorprendiéndose de no haber usado ningún mote. Puf, sí que estaba ido…

"Cambiándose, supongo. Ahora vendrá" –dijo Katara.

Sokka seguía pensando que a Aang le pasaba algo, así que decidió preguntar.

"¿Aang, estás bien?"

El susodicho bufó levemente y puso su mejor sonrisa.

"¡Sí, sí! Es que estoy un poco cansado" –dijo con una risilla nerviosa. Katara le revolvió el pelo pasándole la mano por la cabeza.

"Igual te tenías que haber tomado un café o algo"

"Sí, es posible…"

Aang miró para otro lado. Evidentemente no estaba mal por eso, y no sabía si le aliviaba o le enfurecía que Katara se tragase que 'estaba cansado'. Le había pillado por sorpresa que ella le dijese que había quedado para 'tomar algo' con Haru al día siguiente. De repente, no le parecía tan gracioso que el enfermero estuviera colado por su amiga. No, ahora que parecía que Katara le correspondía. Pero tampoco podía enfadarse, no había sido culpa de nadie…

A veces no sabía si es que no lo dejaba lo bastante claro o es que Katara, simplemente, no lo veía. Pero juraría que Sokka sabía de sobra lo que sentía por su hermana, de modo que debía ser que no entraba en la cabeza de Katara pensar que su amigo de toda la vida sintiera algo por ella. Algo más que amistad, claro.

Suspiró. Bueno, puede que la cita fuese mal…

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose le sacó de sus pensamientos. Zuko había llegado y se había sentado entre él y Katara, quedando frente a Sokka.

"Hola" –saludó escuetamente.

Los demás respondieron de la misma manera.

"Bueno, eh… gracias" –dijo Zuko, al ver que nadie decía nada, aunque comprobó que Katara parecía de mejor humor-. "Os agradezco que me ayudéis".

"Ya, ya" –murmuró Sokka-. "Vayamos a lo interesante"

"Muy bien" –respondió Zuko, y Aang y Katara sintieron que se quedaban al margen.

"Bueno, he pensado que el mejor momento es mañana a la hora de la comida, que es cuando la zona se queda más vacía; y además no tendrás que escaquearte porque tú también tienes ese rato libre"

Zuko asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

"Bien. Quedaremos a la entrada de Psiquiatría, y te llevaré a la habitación (aunque tendrás que decirme el número). Entrarás cuando nadie te vea y yo me quedaré por la zona para evitar que entre alguien, y cuando quieras salir das un golpe a la puerta para que yo lo sepa"

Zuko volvió a asentir, aunque se oyó de fondo a Katara ahogando una carcajada al taparse la boca con la mano. Zuko y Sokka la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué? Ni que fuerais a robar un banco…" –comentó al ver lo serios que se habían puesto los dos.

"Es un tema importante" –dijo Zuko. No sabía si le gustaba mucho ese cambio de humor tan repentino en Katara, le daba la impresión que era la calma que reina antes de la gran tormenta.

"Bueno, dime a qué habitación quieres entrar"

Zuko dio las gracias mentalmente a su tío por tener tanto trato con todos los médicos y haber podido darle esa información.

"La 201" –contestó rápidamente, y Sokka abrió los ojos al máximo.

"¿…Qué? ¿Estás seguro?"

Zuko (y todos los presentes) estaban algo confusos por esa reacción.

"Sí, seguro"

Sokka maldijo por lo bajo.

"Entonces va a ser un pelín más difícil entrar…" –comentó, aunque decidió explicarse al ver las caras de extrañeza de los demás-. "Esa habitación está cerrada y sólo le está permitido entrar al doctor Piandao, el jefe de psiquiatría"

"Sí que debe ser algo importante si tu padre lo guarda con tanto ahínco…" –dijo Aang, pero Sokka siguió explicando cosas al margen de Zuko.

"Y no sólo eso, quien esté ahí debe llevar años. Quiero decir, esto no es una residencia, pero me han dicho que no ha salido de esa habitación en todo este tiempo" –contaba Sokka gesticulando con los brazos y dándole un tono lúgubre a la historia, como quien le cuenta a su hermano pequeño una historia de terror.

"En unos meses harán 9 años, aunque debieron haberla metido antes" –comentó Zuko con voz monótona como quien no quiere la cosa, y Sokka se dio cuenta de que seguía presente. Carraspeó en señal de disculpa, y continuó.

"Sí, eh… pues eso, que está cerrada. Deberíamos dejarlo para otro día, hasta que se me ocurra cómo abrir esa puerta"

Zuko se puso a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, y al momento sacó una reluciente llavecita. Sokka abrió la boca asombrado.

"¿Es una copia, verdad?"

Zuko asintió.

"No quiero saber cómo la has conseguido"

Eso estaba bien, porque Zuko tampoco sabía cómo la había conseguido su tío. A veces pensaba que a su tío Iroh todo eso le parecía un juego muy divertido consistente en ser más listo que su hermano, y aunque Zuko sabía que ya era hora de hacer esa visita no estaba tan seguro que querer hacerle la puñeta a su padre.

Realmente no sabía muy bien porqué no era su tío el que le conseguía esa visita, porque sabía que era muy amigo de la mayoría de los médicos del hospital, incluyendo al doctor Piandao (incluso puede que esa copia de la llave se la hubiera dado el mismo doctor de buen grado); pero el tío Iroh siempre estaba con el rollo de que Zuko debía conocer a más gente y aprender a pedir ayuda cuando era necesario. Pero bueno, de momento no había sido tanto problema.

Le dio la llave a Sokka.

"Esto facilita bastante las cosas…" –murmuró-. "Bueno, pues todo arreglado: Mañana, a la hora de la comida, en la entrada de Psiquiatría"

"Bien" –contestó Zuko, y sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo…

* * *

Se encontraron al día siguiente, tal como habían acordado. Katara había bromeado con que sólo les faltaba sincronizar sus relojes, aunque Sokka argumentó que en esa ocasión no era necesario. Katara no dudaba que su hermano hubiera podido formar parte de los once de Ocean…

Pero, fuera de bromas, Zuko estaba nervioso. Había sido decisión suya ir a verla, y de hecho su tío no había estado muy de acuerdo al principio. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que se lo debía.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no debía hacerlo, que iba a ser peor para todos, que no tenía ninguna garantía de que ella se quedase callada y no le fuera con el cuento a su padre; pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Qué razón tenía su tío cuando le decía que hacía las cosas sin pensar… pero también había aprendido a apechugar con las consecuencias, y esa vez no iba a ser menos.

Caminaron hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la habitación 201. Puesto que la hora de la comida acababa de empezar, aún había gente rondando por la zona, de modo que decidieron esperar a que se vaciara todo un poco más.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, que a ambos les parecieron horas.

Odiaban ese silencio incómodo.

Pero ninguno dijo nada.

Aún quedaba bastante gente, pero tenían tiempo. Debían esperar un rato más.

En silencio.

Hasta que Sokka rompió el hielo, para arrepentirse justo después.

"¿Conoces a una paciente de oncología llamada Yue?"

Zuko alzó una ceja, aunque luego intentó recordar.

"¿Tumor cerebral?"

Sokka estuvo tentado de darle una patada fugaz por la poca sensibilidad. No podía haberle preguntado algo como '¿La rubia platino, esa tan guapa?' o '¿Esa cuyo novio es un estúpido?'. Pero no. Era evidente que para Zuko, Yue no era más que un buen método de estudiar el cáncer. Y en el fondo, Sokka dudaba que fuese bueno que, para él, Yue significase mucho más.

"Sí, esa" –contestó al final.

"Sí. Juega con mi paciente" –comentó Zuko. Si no fuese porque no pasaba los 8 años, diría que Lee era todo un casanova.

"Ajá, qué bien. Y… bueno, ¿cómo está?"

Zuko volvió a alzar la ceja, y se encogió de hombros en señal de que no lo sabía (y, seguramente, tampoco le importaba; pensó Sokka).

"Es la paciente de tu hermana, pregúntale a ella"

Sí, bueno, era lo más lógico… pero no quería que Katara supiera que seguía muy pendiente de Yue.

"Sí, claro… lo haré" –contestó Sokka al fina, más para sí mismo que otra cosa.

"Bien…" –contestó Zuko, notando que de repente había cierta tensión en el ambiente. Por suerte, en ese momento apenas había nadie por los pasillos, y Sokka decidió que era el momento de actuar.

Con un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta. Zuko cogió aire y entró, oyendo cómo se cerraba la puerta a su paso.

Bueno, ese era el momento que llevaba evitando tanto tiempo.

Ante él, se perfilaba la fina y demacrada figura de su hermana. Por un momento le pareció ver sorpresa y emoción en sus ambarinos ojos helados, pero se fue tan rápido como llegó para dar paso a su habitual mirada cruel y despiadada.

Aquella no era ni la sombra de lo que ella había sido. A pesar del pelo perfectamente peinado y su porte noble, la falta de esa sonrisa calmada y calculadora que había dado paso a una mueca de resentimiento y las ojeras que oscurecían sus ojos demostraban los años que llevaba allí. Y las correas que la mantenían atada a la cama demostraban que debía seguir allí.

Ella sonrió, con esa media sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta a más de uno. Zuko tragó saliva, avanzó unos pasos hasta quedarse al pie de la cama y miró a su hermana con una mezcla de alivio, tristeza, odio y cariño.

"Hola, Azula"

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado =) Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir estas notas finales, así que comentaré rápidamente los reviews y me iré a estudiar filosofía para el examen de mañana ¬¬... ¡Ah! Y, como regalo por haberme retrasado, 2 nuevos sketches =) (Recordad quitad los espacios):

- Sketches de Toph, Suki y Song -- http:// 0-aredhel-0 .deviantart .com /art /MP-Toph-Suki-y-Song-sketch-112535712

- Sketch de Katara (final del capi 5) -- http:// 0-aredhel-0 .deviantart .com /art /MP-Katara-sketch-112536097

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a **... **_(Te voy a contratar para que escribas tú las preguntas finales del capi, quedan mucho más interesantes que cuando las hago yo xD Sé que no fui muy original ya que al final la interna de Psiquiatría era Azula, pero era la que mejor me venía xD El pobre Aang empieza a salir de su empanamiento mental, y Sokka intenta alejarse de Yue... a ver cómo le sale la jugada =P)_, **Lolipop91 **_(xDD Creo que Sokka no está hora mismo como para darse cuenta de la tensión entre Katara y Zuko, tiene mucho en qué pensar... y Song es una buena chica, así es más difícil odiarla por querer quedarse con Zuko, ¿eh? xD Bueno, Haru apareció... ¿cómo seran las 2 citas?) _y **Rashel_Shiru **_(Espero que te haya gustado el capi! =) Haru ya ha aparecido, veremos cómo se le da la cita con Katara... y a ver cómo continúan las cosas =P)._

Música que inspiró este capítulo:

- CIGARO - System of a Down

- Still loving you – Versionada por Sonata Artica

- THNKS fr TH MMRS (Thanks for the memories) – Fall Out Boy

- When she loved me – Versionada por Jordan Pruitt (Soundtrack Toy Story 2)

- What I've done – Linkin' Park

Los lyrics del principio son de Somebody to love (QUEEN)


	7. All the things she said

**Notas iniciales: **Capítulo de transición donde parece que no pasa nada... pero sí pasa xD No voy a molestarme en poner por qué no he actualizado antes (tengo muchas excusas, todas verdaderas, eso sí xD), pero sí os digo que no he dejado este fic, aunque es probable que el próximo capítulo tarde en llegar; porque me queda un último trimestre de clase (que dura un mes ¬¬U) en el que tendré millones de exámenes, seguido de la Selectividad... así que, perdonadme ;__;

Quiero dar un saludo especial a Electras-Fire, por estar ahí apoyando el fic =) Gracias!

Como última cosa antes de dejaros con el capi, decir que la escena de Zuko y Azula ha sido HORRIBLEMENTE difícil de escribir, así que no seáis muy duros... xD

**MEDICINA PREVENTIVA**

Capítulo 7

_Mother, looking at me, tell me,_

_What do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind..._

_Daddy, looking at me, _

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

**All the things she said**

"Hola, Zuzu"

El saludo quedó suspendido en el aire por unos momentos que a Zuko se le hicieron eternos. Ni siquiera reaccionó ante ese estúpido apodo que su hermana le había asignado tiempo atrás. Tragando saliva para ver si desaparecía la sensación de tener un nudo en la garganta, por fin pudo hablar.

"¿Cómo estás?" –dijo, rogando sonar casual pero sin conseguirlo.

"Atada a una cama. Creía eras más observador, pero veo que sigues siendo igual de inútil" –contestó impasible.

Contra todo pronóstico, la frase no sonó amenazante ni socarrona. Azula mantenía un tono monótono y _casi_ –sólo casi- resignado. Un tono contenido, se atrevió a pensar Zuko, como si intentase no pasarse de la raya.

Durante otro pequeño período de tiempo ninguno habló. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermano, mientras que él, a pesar de mirarla a la cara, tenía sus pensamientos muy lejos de allí. Muy lejos, en el espacio y en el tiempo. En ese fatídico día en el que toda su vida cambió, y no precisamente para bien.

Su infancia no había sido tan mala. Solitaria, sí; pero feliz dentro de lo que cabe. Incluso con Azula de por medio. Ella había sido una niña fría y mala, en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Recordaba que a veces le daba vergüenza ser el mayor y aún así ser tratado de esa manera, siendo siempre el blanco de las bromas y manipulaciones psicológicas de su hermana, y recordaba cómo muchas veces había deseado que le pasara algo malo. No algo realmente malo, claro, pero sí que se llevara un escarmiento. Se puede decir que sus deseos se cumplieron multiplicados por mil.

La mirada de Zuko era una mezcla de culpabilidad y rabia.

"No he venido a discutir, Azula. Sólo quería ver qué tal estabas"

Ella soltó una risotada que ronca y vacía de sentimiento, que le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a la mayoría.

"El señorito ahora quiere tener algo que ver con la loca de su hermanita. Qué tierno" –murmuró, escupiendo cada palabra.

"Me ha costado mucho venir. Y no me refiero sólo al aspecto burocrático y de seguridad de esta... celda" –habló con un tono apagado y midiendo cada palabra que decía, sin poder evitar usar esa palabra para referirse a la habitación donde se encontraban.

Azula, por su parte, bufó y apenas contuvo un ataque de rabia. Enseñando los dientes como un depredador a punto de atacar y con la voz rota, gruñó.

"No necesito que vengas a decirme que lo estropeé todo. Ya lo sé. Vuelve a tu estúpida vida feliz de médico fracasado y con un poco de suerte, papá te dejará trabajar de bedel"

Zuko podría jurar que oyó un sollozo. Sin apenas oír el final de la frase, su mente permanecía estancada en el comienzo.

"¿Qué?"

Nunca pensó que Azula pudiese sentir culpa. Por un momento se sintió un estúpido.

Desde que ella apareciese en su vida, y aunque nunca lo reconocería, la vida de Zuko se había basado en superarla. En demostrar que era el mayor, que él también podía ser el mejor. En demostrárselo a su padre, en realidad.

Él era el favorito de su madre y lo sabía, y le parecía justo ya que azula era la favorita de su padre. Siempre tan perfecta, tan inalcanzable. Era la princesita de su padre, la futura dueña del hospital, la perfecta mujer de negocios. Siempre pisoteando a los demás y siempre mintiendo. Siempre, siempre mintiendo. Si hubiera tenido eso claro antes, nada hubiera pasado.

Y ahora sin embargo era sincera. Quizá por que ya no tenía nada que perder, y de repente la cruda realidad le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Azula ya no era más la princesita de la familia. Es más, había quedado por debajo de él en la escala de su padre. Era un recordatorio permanente de lo sucedido, mucho peor que la cicatriz de Zuko. Un lastre que no podía desecharse, una carga inútil. Pero eso sólo hizo que Zuko se sintiese mucho peor.

Esa vez debió de ser la primera en años en que veía a Azula, y que la veía como a su hermana. No como a un ente, no como a una categoría, si no como a la persona que ella era; y no le gustó lo que vio. Rabia, angustia, tristeza, ira. Pero no contra él. Tampoco contra su padre. Probablemente no iban dirigidas a nadie.

"¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?" –preguntó Azula con un leve esbozo de media sonrisa, y por un momento le brillaron los ojos.

Zuko salió de su ensimismamiento.

"No. Eh... me alegro de verte" –cerró y abrió los puños sin saber qué mas decir. De repente tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí. Se giró y se dirigió a la puerta-. "Adiós".

"¿Vas a venir otro día?" –oyó que le preguntaba Azula con una irreconocible mezcla de ansiedad y esperanza.

Zuko tardó unos instantes en contestar. Cuando se giró, en el rostro de su hermana no había señales que querer volverlo a ver por allí.

"No lo sé" –contestó, al salir definitivamente.

* * *

Katara esperaba en la cafetería la llegada de Haru. No sabía cómo había ido la "misión" de Zuko y Sokka, pero había visto al primero en la zona de urgencias; por lo que suponía que no había ido mal. Que no les habían pillado, al menos... tampoco había hablado con él, pero bueno. Ya le preguntaría a su hermano luego, de todos modos. Lo que sí había notado era que Aang estaba algo serio, como si no se encontrase bien, aunque lo más probable era que estuviese incubando algún virus. Incluso a los médicos les pasa, qué se le va a hacer.

En ese momento vio a Haru aparecer por la puerta de la cafetería. Song iba detrás de él, aunque nada más entrar se dirigió a otra mesa bastante apartada. ¿Le habría contado Haru algo y venía a cotillear? No le parecía ese tipo de chica, pero ¿quién se sentaba solo a tomar un café a la hora de salir...?

"Hola" –saludó Haru sonriente al llegar a la mesa.

Katara le devolvió el saludo con otra sonrisa.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar" –dijo Haru, y Katara le quitó importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano-, "es que a última hora nos hemos tenido que ocupar de un paciente que... bueno, ¿conoces al paciente de oncología del doctor Zuko?"

Katara maldijo por lo bajo que su nombre saliera en todas las conversaciones. Miró a la mesa de Song de nuevo, y le sorprendió ver que había llevado dos cafés. Bueno, eso lo explicaba todo.

"Sí, bueno, de oídas... se llama Lee, ¿no?"

"Sí. Parecía que respondía bien al tratamiento y que no iba a ser necesaria la cirugía, pero de repente ha tenido una hemorragia interna... en fin, afortunadamente se ha solucionado":

"Vaya... espero que se recupere" –murmuró Katara, y dio gracias porque su paciente no fuese un niño pequeño. Ya le parecía bastante duro tratar a alguien con cáncer, pero si encima era una criatura...

"Lo siento, no debería haber sacado el tema" –dijo Haru al ver la expresión de Katara.

"No, no te preocupes. Tengo que acostumbrarme" –dijo sacando la lengua, y Haru reprimió un sonrojo.

En ese momento entró Zuko en la cafetería, con expresión cansada. Katara volvió a maldecir, ¿por qué no se iba directamente a su casa como todos los días? Y cuando vio que se acercaba la mesa de Song y se sentaba con ella, estuvo tentada de darse de golpes contra la mesa.

¿Cómo no había previsto esto? De hecho, ¿cómo no lo había pensado en cuanto vio las dos tazas de café de la mesa de Song? Cuando le dijo que cambiara la cita, pensó que la pospondría para la hora de comer... a la misma hora a la que se suponía que tenía que estar visitando a alguien en Psiquiatría. Muy inteligente, Katara, sí señor.

"Katara, ¿estás bien?" –preguntó Haru.

"¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí. Perdona, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza..." –murmuró. Aquello no iba bien, mejor comenzar una conversación o algo...

"Voy a por unos cafés. ¿Cómo lo tomas?" –preguntó Haru levantándose.

Eso le pilló de sorpresa. Vaya impresión tenía que estar dando, ahí sentada sin hacer nada esperando que su acompañante trajera las bebidas...

"Ah, te acompaño" –dijo Katara inmediatamente.

"No, no. Estoy chapado a la antigua" –dijo Haru esbozando una sonrisa-. "Pienso pagar yo, y todo"

Katara sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Uno con leche"

"Vuelvo en un momento"

Katara le vio alejarse hacia la barra con una media sonrisa. _Ese _era el tipo de chico que le convenía: amable, gentil... y aun así, siempre acababa del lado contrario. Como con Jet...

Su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la de Zuko. Maldita sea la localización de las mesas y la perfecta diagonal que se podía trazar entre ambas.

* * *

Zuko cruzó su mirada con la de Katara cuando el chico que la acompañaba se fue a la barra. Desvió la mirada a su mesa, donde estaban las dos tazas humeantes de café solo. Por un momento agradeció que Song se hubiera anticipado, porque se sentía especialmente cansado.

"No tienes muy buena cara, ¿es por Lee?" –preguntó Song, aparentemente preocupada. Apenas unos momentos antes se habían visto en el incidente con el pequeño, Zuko se había quedado un poco más para asegurarse que volvía a quedar perfectamente estabilizado. Con ese imprevisto, no sabía si iba a poder irse a casa a la hora prevista o si debería quedarse en el hospital por si le sonaba el busca estar más cerca...

Aún así, Zuko le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de mano. De hecho, prefería estar ocupado; así no pensaba en su escueta conversación con Azula. Era increíble todo lo que se puede decir con tan pocas palabras...

"No he tenido un buen día" –contestó abatido.

Song sonrió de forma tierna, igual que lo hacía cuando Lee le decía que no se encontraba bien.

"¿Algo que yo pueda hacer?"

"No lo creo. Hasta donde llega mi conocimiento, aún no existen los viajes en el tiempo" –contestó con un deje amargo.

"Bueno, hasta donde llega mi conocimiento –y experiencia-, todo es solucionable" –le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa.

"¿Incluso la muerte?"

Song enmudeció al oír aquello, y por un momento pensó que se refería a Lee; pero comprendió al instante que se trataba de algo mucho más personal.

"Lo siento" –dijo Zuko al ver su expresión-. "No quería ser... bueno, perdona. Son cosas mías"

Song negó con la cabeza.

"Espero que algún día confíes lo suficiente en mi como para contármelo" –le dijo sonriendo y dándole un sorbo al café-. "Quizá deberíamos cambiar de tema" –añadió con una mirada infantil y pensativa, poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla.

Zuko suspiró con una media sonrisa.

"Quizá".

* * *

"¿Estás preocupada por el paciente?" –preguntó Haru refiriéndose a Lee, ya que Katara, por una cosa o por otra, no paraba de mirar a la mesa de Zuko y Song.

Katara desvió la mirada rápidamente. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué esperaba ver... ¿alguna carantoña? ¿Un beso? ¿O quizá esperaba que Zuko también estuviera mirándola a ella? No, no. Eso no. Bueno, lo anterior tampoco quería verlo...

"Sí, un poco" –mintió Katara, mirando a su acompañante-. "Siento estar tan distraída, qué debes pensar de mí..."

"Que estás muy guapa cuando te preocupas"

Katara levantó la mirada con un sonrojo que no esperaba, y reprimió una sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente ese era el tipo de chico que le convenía...

"Gracias" –murmuró-. "Oye... ¿te apetece dar un paseo? Creo que necesito que me dé un poco el aire. A ver si me despejo"

Haru asintió con la cabeza. Él también pensaba que Katara debía salir un poco.

"Claro, claro... salgamos"

Katara cogió su abrigo y Haru su chaqueta, y salieron. En un último vistazo, Katara pudo comprobar que Zuko la seguía con la mirada, y eso la hizo sentirse mejor.

* * *

De nuevo Zuko desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Katara. Ni siquiera se había molestado en sorprenderse que de que ella tuviese una cita a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que él, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Pero aún así, a ratos su subconsciente se evadía y acaba mirándola a ella.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con ella?" –preguntó Song, y a Zuko le sorprendió notar un leve matiz angustioso en su voz.

Zuko se giró extrañado.

"¿Qué?"

"Por lo que estás así, que si tiene algo que ver con ella. Con la doctora. Como no has parado de mirar a su mesa desde que hemos llegado..." –dijo Song en voz baja, como si estuviera confesando una travesura.

Zuko se sintió mal por ella, aunque realmente no se había dado cuenta de que miraba tanto a la otra mesa. Es decir, es que... justo estaba delante...

"No, no. Es que... bueno, ella y su hermano me ayudaron en un asunto... familiar... y, no sé, supongo que querrá saber cómo ha ido..." –murmuró él, sintiendo que estaba mintiendo sin saber por qué.

"Ah, claro. Entiendo" –dijo Song, fingiendo una sonrisa digna de la mejor actriz. Estaba claro que eso no era del todo cierto, porque si hubiese querido hablar con ella había tenido toda una tarde de ayuda en Urgencias para hacerlo-. "Así que sí tenía algo que ver, ¿eh?"

Zuko desvió la mirada algo incómodo.

"Sí, supongo que sí"

Song bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

"Podemos dejar la cita para otro día" –dijo ella de repente.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó Zuko, ¿qué había hecho mal?

"Estás como distraído. No pasa nada, todos tenemos días así... si quieres irte a casa, a mí no me importa" –explicó Song esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa.

Zuko se pasó las manos por el pelo.

"Ya te pedí que cambiáramos la fecha..." –dijo, sintiéndose bastante culpable.

"No importa, en serio. Podemos quedar otro día, en algún sitio que conozcas... si quieres puedo recomendarte uno. Aunque, como recompensa por tanto cambio, deberá ser una cena en condiciones, ¿qué me dices?"

Zuko se mordió el labio inferior evitando una sonrisa.

"Que tendrá que ser un buen restaurante. Le preguntaré a mi tío, seguro que puede conseguir una reserva en un sitio interesante..."

Song sonrió, esta vez bastante más feliz.

"Perfecto. Ya me dirás, entonces. Y ahora a descansar, que te hace falta" –le dijo, levantándose de la silla y poniéndose su abrigo largo.

Zuko asintió e hizo lo propio.

"Además, me conformo con que me hables como una persona normal" –dijo Song en tono de broma cuando salían de la cafetería. Zuko le miró con una ceja levantada y ella rió por lo bajo-. "Podré mirar por encima del hombro de mis compañeros porque a mí no me gruñes"

Zuko no sabía si reír o sentirse ofendido.

* * *

Katara y Haru habían dado un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del hospital. Era una zona bonita, con un paseo de baldosas rodeado de árboles y bancos colocados a ambos lados; pero empezaba a refrescar y volvieron rápido.

Haru llevaba parte del camino de vuelta intentando preguntar algo, pero no acababa de decidirse. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, cogió aire.

"Oye..." –murmuró para captar la atención de Katara-, "¿quieres que te acerque a tu casa?"

"Oh, no hace falta. Hoy me toca a mí el coche" –dijo ella, probablemente sin saber lo que le había costado a Haru proponérselo.

"Ah, vale..."

Katara buscó su coche con la mirada sólo para ver a Zuko y Song caminando juntos. Fue a retirar la mirada inmediatamente, pero ambos pararon y Song se acercó lentamente. Todo pasó muy rápido: Zuko pareció acercar la cara él también, pero en ese momento su mirada se cruzó por enésima vez con la de Katara, de modo que giró levemente la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla a Song.

La susodicha pareció decepcionada cuando vio a Katara también, pero ésta giró la cabeza como si no hubiera visto nada. Para cuando Song volvió a girarse hacia Zuko, éste ya se había puesto el casco y había arrancado la moto.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Iba a subir el capi ayer por la noche, cansadísima que estaba de los viajes que hice; pero resultó que mi ordenador no tenía internet, así que tuve que ponerme en el de mi padre (donde estoy ahora, de hecho), el cual está medio estropeado y encima a le dio por tocarme las narices y al final no pude subirlo... (sé que a nadie le interesa esto, pero tengo que desahogarme xD Ayer acabé estresadísima y queriendo tirar el ordenador por la ventana xD).

Ya en serio, sobre el capítulo, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, porque tampoco pasa gran cosa... la mayoría de cosas importantes que pasan son psicológicas, ya que se empieza a notar de qué pie cojea cada uno =P Como nota curiosa diré que este fic empezó por ver demasiado Anatomía de Grey, pero últimamente estoy demasiado viciada a House MD y he tenido que modificar algunas cosas porque sonaban demasiado a frase sarcástica de House xD *suspiro*

También tengo algo que comentar sobre el título, ya que normalmente me tiro bastante tiempo pensando qué canción podría pegar bien; pero en este caso tuve la canción clara desde el principio: esas líneas de a canción de All the things she said que aparecen encima del título siempre me han recordado muchísimo a Azula xD

Y, por último, paso a contestar los reviews; y como siempre digo, gracias por leer!! =)

Gracias sobre todo a **Lolipop91 **_(Ya aparecerá más, si las cosas con Haru no han hecho más que empezar... jejeje... Las citas no fueron tan mal, huh? Algo cortas, quizá xD Y sobre la música, la versión de Sonata de Still Loving you y el What I've done de Linkin' Park son temazos, yo los recomiendo ampliamente xDD), _**Rashel_Shiru **_(Azula va a dar mucho juego, ya lo verás =) Las citas fueron divertidas de escribir, me lo iba imaginando en mi cabeza como una película xD Y sobre el triángulo Yue-Sokka-Suki, tendrá más protagonismo en el próximo capi, ya que en este no han salido =P), _**Electras-Fire **_(Gracias de nuevo por estar siempre al pie del cañón!! =) Katara está convencida de que lo mejor para ella es enamorarse de Haru, pero ya se sabe (para desgracia de Har xD) que en estas cosas nunca manda la cabeza... Aang se está dando cuenta de no es el único que ve a Katara como un buen partido y, sobre todo, de que Katara sólo le ve como a un amigo U.U Sokka es James Bond, y estando él de por medio seguro que hay más momento así xD En cuanto a Zuko y Azula, no son muy dados a las largas conversaciones, pero realmente ha sido un momento muy difícil para los dos... y sobre Song y Haru, habrá que ver! La verdad es que ni yo lo tengo pensado xDD) _y **Antux **_(Gracias por leer!! =) Espero que te haya gustado el capi)._

Música que inspiró este capítulo:

- Little wonders – Rob Thomas (Soundtrack "Descubriendo a los Robinsons")

- Force your way – Black Mages (Soundtrack "Final Fantasy VIII")

- Part of your world – versionada por Miley Cyrus (Soundtrack "La Sirenita")

- Cool Vibes – Vanilla Ninja

- Eyes on me – Faye Wong (Soundtrack "Final Fantasy VIII")

Los lyrics del principio son de All the things she said (T.A.T.U.).


End file.
